


Double trouble

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Hybrid Hijinks [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, Hinata wants to make friends, Hybrids, Kageyama is going through it, Kogane is a good boy, M/M, Marking, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Public Sex, Rimming, Scenting, just thought I should be tagging it, only minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: It’s a gloriously sunny day, so Daichi and Suga take both their kitten, Hinata and pup, Kageyama to the park. Little do they know the amount of attention an omega kitten will attract. Kageyama has his work cut out for him.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Hybrid Hijinks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124657
Comments: 33
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this done by the end of the month and have just about managed. Sorry it took a while but as you can see with the word count it is very long, so that’s the reason why!!
> 
> Thank you to @Hagumi_Hinata for suggesting this idea to me and for all the support they give to this series! I hope you enjoy it and it’s not too much of a mess :)
> 
> The actual smut is at the end of the third chapter but there are explicit themes throughout. Also the smut is just Kagehina, none of the other pairings mentioned.
> 
> Enjoy!!

"He's not going out in that." Daichi exclaimed as he saw Suga bring their kitten out into the hallway where he had already gotten Kageyama ready for their walk.

"Why not?" Suga protested with a pout, placing Hinata to the floor, the hybrid landing elegantly.

"Well I can see his arse for one." The man retorted, looking to their kitten in dismay.

"No you can't- well maybe you can a bit, but it doesn't matter, it's sweltering out there Daichi, I don't want him to overheat." Suga argued in defence of himself.

It was a hot day, so much so that Daichi and Suga had decided to bring Hinata along with them on Kageyama's morning walk. Because of the heat Suga had dressed Hinata in a plain tight white crop top and some black with white trim athletic booty shorts that may or may not have revealed some of the kitten's ass. But that was by the by, he didn't want the poor kitten to overheat and hybrids had no shame anyway, plus he looked cute in it.

On the other hand, Daichi had dressed Kageyama in a loose fitting white t-shirt and loose grey jogger shorts. Suga knew he would be cleaning grass stains off of them later.

"Are we going to keep arguing about this or actually go to the park?" He finally asked with a small sigh.

"Fine, just as long as you tell the other owners that you're the one who dressed him." It was rare that Suga was the one taking Kageyama on a walk, usually that was Daichi's job unless he was particularly busy at work.

"Deal." Suga answered with a smile, attaching an orange felt harness around Hinata's chest and clipping a similar coloured lead to it. He'd seen kitten specific harnesses when browsing online one day and that's how they'd ended up in this position.

Daichi clipped the lead onto Kageyama's collar and they were off, stepping out into the humid heat of the day. He could feel sweat beading on his skin already. The four of them walked leisurely, Suga and Daichi side by side, letting their fingers brush against each other until they finally laced together, Suga giving his boyfriend a soft smile, chuckling to himself when he saw Daichi blush slightly. Even after all these years together they were still so soft on each other, even small touches would make them flushed sometimes.

Suga let out a sudden squeal and then laugh as Hinata tugged him forward, pulling against the man's grip on the lead attached to his harness.

"Hinata!" He chuckled, managing to hold the kitten back because of his small stature.

"Someone seems excited." Daichi hummed, having a much easier time with Kageyama ambling along in front of him. The pup did used to be like that when they'd first got him, very impatient and full of energy, but with a bit of training and positive encouragement, he had become a very well behaved pup.

"Calm down dumbass." Kageyama barked as Hinata refused to stop pulling against Suga's grip. "Walk normally."

"I just wanna get there." The kitten exclaimed excitedly, claws scrambling against concrete.

"We're not gonna get there any sooner yano." He sighed, watching as the ginger finally calmed down a little, giving Suga a rest. Hinata noticed the small careful glances his alpha was giving him and was about to ask what was wrong until the other spoke first. "You stick close to me when we get to the park, dumbass." He said gruffly. Hinata tilted his head, ginger ears twitching.

"Why?" He asked peppily, still happily trotting along.

"Because, there's gonna be lot of pups around." Kageyama replied bluntly, as if the answer should be obvious to the kitten.

"So?" He hummed, tail flicking out behind him.

"A lot of alpha pups." The alpha reiterated, trying to get his point across, yet still trying to be subtle about the real reason he was telling his omega this.

Hinata gave him a wry smirk in return, understanding what was on the other's mind. "What? Are you jealous Yama? Feeling possessive?"

The alpha gritted his teeth. "Don't be stupid, of course I don't want any of them touching you." He huffed, turning his head away before looking back to the kitten, a pensive look in his eyes. "There are few omegas and certainly no other kittens, you'll be an easy target."

"I can handle myself Yama." He purred, batting his eyelids teasingly. "Besides I wanna explore, you get to be there everyday, I wanna have some fun."

Kageyama side eyed him, giving him a bit of an irritated look. He knew it came from a place of love though, he was just worried about him. "There's alphas bigger and stronger than me there." He said a little quieter, hair falling haphazardly across his face as he turned it down to look at the pavement. "I'm just worried I won't be able to protect you, especially if you wander off, then I might not know what's happening to you."

Hinata looked back at him softly, he really was worried, it was kind of cute. "I'll be alright Tobio, I promise and if it makes you feel better I'll stay close to you."

"Thanks." Kageyama murmured, moving closer to his omega and licking a strip up his cheek, hearing the kitten giggle.

"I know you'll always be there to protect me alpha." He smiled widely, face beaming like the sun.

Kageyama felt his face flush with heat and heard the kitten giggle at the blush that rose on his cheeks. He muttered a small, fond "dumbass" looking over to his mate affectionately.

The two walked alongside each other sharing small touches as Hinata would 'accidentally' bump into the pup, prompting a small nip to his ear, or a nudge back.

"They're cute aren't they?" Suga smiled, watching their two hybrids teasing each other playfully.

Daichi hummed softly, eyes bright as he turned his gaze to his boyfriend. "I'm glad you talked me into getting them." He smiled. Suga grinned right back at him as he felt his heart swell. He loved his boyfriend so much.

The walk to the park was pleasant, house gradually giving way to more trees and shrubbery as they got closer to the large expanse of open grassy area. Hinata pranced excitedly on the spot as they stood outside the large entrance way.

"Calm down Hinata sweetie." Suga cooed, reaching down and petting ginger hair gently.

"Are you sure we should let him off straight away?" Daichi asked, looking unsurely to the other. "I'm just a bit worried he'll run off or get lost."

Suga pondered for a moment but eventually agreed. "I think you're right, at least until he calms down a little, there are a lot of pups around and I don't want him getting himself hurt either."

When they'd got a little further into the park, Daichi leaned down and unclipped the leash from the pup's collar. Kageyama took off immediately, running off across the long expanse of grass over to where a group of trees shaded him from the sun.

Hinata pulled desperately at the harness, trying to follow after the pup but finding it got him nowhere. He turned to look at Suga, his brown eyes wide and pleading.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He apologised, squatting down and rubbing between the kitten's soft ears. "We'll let you off later when you've calmed down a little." The hybrid pouted up at him and Suga had to use all his self restrain to not give him what he wanted. He was only interrupted when Daichi spoke.

"Hey, is that-?" He was looking ahead on the path, squinting slightly as two figures walked towards them. Suga finally stood, looking in the same direction as his boyfriend. Walking towards them were two people, one much taller than the other, it seemed that they had two hybrids with them too, not that that's what Suga was concentrating on.

"Asahi?" He exclaimed loudly, recognising the man as they got closer.

"And Noya." Daichi added, seeing the other's pint sized boyfriend walking beside him.

"Suga-san, Daichi-san." Noya called back loudly as he recognised the two as well, giving a large exuberant wave before rushing over to them, one of the hybrids chasing eagerly after him, the other happy to walk alongside Asahi. Noya flung himself at the two men, embracing them tightly before pulling away and hopping on the spot. "We've not seen you guys in ages, how've you been?"

"We've been good, Noya." Suga replied with a radiant smile, finally pulling Asahi into a hug as he got close enough. 

"But what are you guys doing here?" Daichi asked unsurely. "Last time I checked you lived a good hour away from here."

"Oh, we moved." Noya replied excitedly. "We're like a fifteen minute walk away from this park now."

"And you didn't think to tell us you were moving close by to us?" Daichi questioned. Asahi smiled at him, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck.

"Yeah, we're your best friends, what are you doing hiding that from us?" Suga pouted.

"We we're gonna tell you when we were settled." Asahi replied softly. "We've only been there three days and still have tonnes to unpack, we were gonna make it a surprise for you."

Suga's pout faded and it turned into a happy smile. "Well if you wanted to surprise us then I guess I can forgive you." 

While they had been chatting, none of them had noticed the pup that was getting ever closer to Hinata, who had backed himself up behind Suga's legs for protection. Usually he was curious and friendly, but Kageyama had said to be careful and he was going to heed that warning, especially since this pup was kind of scary looking. He had a shaved head, with grey pointed ears poking out the top with the same coloured tail slowly wagging out behind him, a not so friendly look worn on his face.

"Are you a kitten?" He asked a little gruffly, prompting Hinata to poke his head out from behind his humans legs. 

"Yeah." He murmured, not sure if he should tell the truth or not, but he was sure the pup would be able to smell him and the fact that he was an omega. It was then that he realised the pup in question was carrying no discerning scent, nothing strong and overpowering or sweet and calming; he must've been a beta.

"Suga and Daichi take you on walks? That's kinda weird." He grinned, flashing sharp canines at the kitten.

"They don't usually." He replied, slightly more confident now. "You know my humans?"

"Sure do." The pup said proudly. "They're my humans best friends, have been since they were in high school apparently."

"Wow!" Hinata exclaimed, eyes practically sparkling as he looked to the pup.

"Yeah, but you're new, they didn't have you last time they came to visit." He hummed, inspecting the kitten closer now, even going so far as to sniff. "Oh wow, an omega."

"Yeah." Hinata laughed, finally moving fully out from behind Suga's legs. "My humans saved me and Yama about a year ago."

"Yama?" The other asked curiously.

"Kageyama is what the humans call him." The ginger clarified. "He's my mate."

"Got yourself a mate ey?" The beta quirked and eyebrow and took another whiff of the kitten, sensing another scent there, something inherently alpha. "Where is this alpha then?"

Hinata turned his head, looking off in the direction that Kageyama had run and seeing him still under the shade of the trees. "He's the one with the black hair, rolling in the grass over there."

"You're mate's with a pup?" The other observed in amusement, before side eyeing the still smiling kitten. "Interesting."

Hinata stared for another moment before turning back to the pup and deciding to introduce himself. "I'm Shoyo." He said peppily, watching a smile curl up on the beta's face.

"I'm Ryu as Noya calls me or Tanaka as Asahi calls me." He grinned, tailing wagging happily behind him.

"Hey who's your friend?" Hinata whispered to him, getting close to the pup's ear as his eyes wandered over to the other dog hybrid that accompanied them. He had black hair, fringe sweeping to one side, cocked black ears and a bushy tail. He detected that the other pup was also a beta as he looked to them with soft eyes.

"That's Chikara, or the humans call him Ennoshita." Tanaka said proudly. "He's pretty cool." The pup let out a sudden yelp when he felt a small nip and then tug at his tail.

"Oi." He exclaimed, looking back to see Ennoshita smirking at him.

"Are you talking about me Ryu?" He smiled, moving closer and bumping his shoulder against Tanaka's.

"Yeah, I was just telling Shoyo about you." He grumbled, ears flattening back slightly.

"Good things I hope." The other chuckled, turning to look at the kitten. "It's nice to meet you Shoyo, I'm Chikara."

In the time that Hinata had been getting to know the two beta pups, who in many ways seemed like polar opposites, he hadn't noticed that a certain alpha had noticed the attention his omega was getting. The first signs of Kageyama's arrival was a low growl right as he jumped between the kitten and to two unfamiliar pups.

"Stay away from him." His alpha growled, teeth bared at the other two pups. Tanaka and Ennoshita gave each other a quick glance before looking back to the younger pup. Ennoshita made to back up away from the aggravated pup but it seemed Tanaka had other plans; he never was one for backing out of a challenge.

He bared his teeth back, fangs flashing as he got closer into Kageyama's space. "What did you say shitty alpha?" He growled back gruffly, trying to make himself look bigger before the other pup. 

Kageyama let out a gruelling snarl stalking closer towards Tanaka. "I said stay away from my omega." With that, two went for each other, but before a full out fight could happen, both were being hauled back by their owners.

"Kageyama, stop." Daichi gritted, pulling the alpha back by his collar as he still tried to leap at the pup that had aggravated him.

"Ryu, chill out man." Noya half laughed, managing to hold back the beta despite being so small himself. "Sorry Daichi, Suga, he's a bit feisty, think he likes to pretend he's an alpha or at least show he can be stronger than them."

"It's alright." Suga smiled. "Kageyama probably started it, bit overprotective of your little omega aren't you, Kags?" He kneeled down, rubbing the pup's head to try and calm him down. 

"If you want to fight with someone Ryu, do it with Enno." Noya told the pup with a grin, hearing Asahi choke.

"Noya!" He exclaimed, shaking his boyfriend's shoulder until the other just grinned up at him.

"I'm just kidding Asahi." He chuckled, letting go of Tanaka and lacing their fingers together. "I'm pretty sure Enno is in charge anyway." That seemed to be the truth as Ennoshita grabbed the other's tail again when he let out another growl directed towards the young alpha.

"Stop aggravating him, Ryu." He sighed, finally letting go of the other beta's tail when he sat down beside him with a small grumpy huff.

Kageyama came back to sit next to the kitten, giving a small lick to the back of his neck. Hinata whimpered at the touch, pressing his body closer to the alpha's despite the sweltering heat of the day. 

"Are you okay?" Kageyama asked deeply, nosing behind his ear.

"Of course." The kitten purred, giving his mate a soft look.

"They didn't touch you did they?" His voice was quiet, as if he didn't really want to ask.

"Calm down Yama." He giggled. "They didn't touch me and they're just betas anyway, you didn't tell me to watch out for them."

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter, you're cute and pretty, anyone would go for you." Hinata smiled at him, licking the pup's cheek.

"Don't be silly Yama." He murmured. "I don't think that's true and you're all I want anyway." Kageyama blushed. "Ryu and Chikara's owners are long term friends of Suga and Daichi." Just as he said that he heard a cooing voice and then the small man was leaning down to get closer to his eye level.

"Hinata, you're so cute, you look just like all the photos Suga-san sent us." Noya smiled, reaching a hand to pet between fluffy ears. Kageyama knew better than to act possessive right now, he'd seen how this small man had handled the beta pup, he was stronger than he looked. "And Kageyama, well you look just as grumpy, but still cute." The pup got a similar pet on the top of his head and leaned into the touch. Maybe these guys weren't so bad.

"I can't believe this is the first time you're meeting them, it's really been that long since we've seen you." Suga sighed, staring over at Asahi who looked a little apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I got so busy with work." He replied. "But we'll have plenty of time to see you two now and get to know your little family." He gave a soft radiating smile.

"We'd love that." Daichi grinned. 

"Great, we can meet up at the end of the week when we're done unpacking if you're free?" Asahi asked hopefully

"Of course, that sounds wonderful." Suga answered excitedly, it was about time the four of them had a proper catch up.

"Suga-san, Daichi-san, I can't wait." Noya practically jumped on the spot, Tanaka getting excited as his human did, his tail wagging furiously.

"We'd better head off." Asahi murmured to his boyfriend. "We've been out for a while already and I don't want the pups to overheat."

"We'll see you guys." Noya said loudly as they began to leave, giving another over enthusiastic wave to his friends, Tanaka running off ahead of them while Ennoshita stayed firmly by Asahi's heels.

"Bye." Suga called back.

"Was nice to see you." Daichi added before turning back to his boyfriend.

"What a coincidence." Suga just smiled. "Now come on, let's go and find your pup walking pals, I want you to introduce me." They began walking off down the path, Hinata having to do a small jog every now and then to keep up.

"Are you not coming?" Kageyama asked as he padded alongside his omega.

"Does it look like I can?" Hinata giggled, gesturing to the harness and leash that were still attached to him.

"Oh." The pup hummed with a small frown.

"Go and enjoy yourself Yama, I'm sure they'll let me off later." He assured with a smile. "I'll come and find you."

"Aright, if you're sure, just be careful." He murmured, nosing at his mate's neck before trotting off back into the lush grass. He gave one last look over his shoulder towards the kitten, wagging his tail before running off. Hinata sighed, he'd been hoping to have a little more fun than this, but from the sound of it he'd get to meet new people at least. That was something to look forward to, all he had to do was pull out the pleading eyes and he'd get all the pets he could hope for.

"Ah some of them are already here." Daichi commented, looking up to the benches which were sat under a group of trees providing a nice area of shade from the scorching sun. "Matsukawa, Hanamaki." He called seeing the two gaze up to him.

"Hey Daichi." Makki smiled, giving a small wave. Daichi took a seat on the bench across from them.

"This must be Suga." Mattsun hummed, staring at the silver haired man. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Suga smiled warmly, taking a seat across from them, next to where Daichi had sat down. Hinata jumped up swiftly next to him, sitting himself down and looking across the wooden table at the new humans. Suga unclipped the lead from the kitten's harness, knowing he'd happily sit beside him.

"And a kitten?" Makki smiled, looking at the mess of ginger hair with to fluffy pointed ears sticking out and a long thin tail. "Where'd Kageyama go? You finally replaced him." He snickered.

"Of course not." Daichi chuckled, rolling his eyes. "He's run off somewhere." He gestured towards the other side of the park to where he knew Kageyama had wandered off. "This is Hinata our kitten." Hinata looked to the two men and let out a soft mewl as if in greeting.

"Cute." Mattsun smirked, reaching a long arm across the table to pet the kitten's wild hair, who happily leaned into the touch. He then noticed the orange harness he was wearing. "I don't know if I've ever seen someone walk a kitten before." He mused, seeing Suga look a bit sheepish.

"It was my idea." Suga replied. "I saw these kitten harnesses online and it was such a nice day, I didn't want to leave him in the house all alone."

"You're not gonna let him off?" Makki asked casually.

"Um, well maybe, I just didn't want him to get hurt, he's an omega." Suga answered.

"Ah I see, yeah there's a lot of alpha pups in the park and even the omega pups will be tougher than a kitten." He hummed, turning his head slightly and looking off into the distance. "Speaking of alpha pups, here comes Iwaizumi."

All four of them looked to see a pup with black spiked hair, point ears and a thick tail to match. He was jogging over to them slowly, a black collar around his neck. His head tilted up and he sniffed the air as he got closer, as if searching for something. Instead of coming round to greet his humans he headed for the other side of the table, following the scent his nose had picked up, an omega.

Beside the unknown man sat a ginger kitten, who's tail was flicking back and forth slowly. He came up behind him, giving him a good sniff and catching the sweet whiff of omegan pheromones, something that had become familiar to him by now.

He saw the kitten's body visibly tense. Hinata had caught the scent of an unfamiliar alpha and it instantly put him on edge, especially after what Kageyama had said. He glance back quickly and saw that the alpha pup was far too close for comfort. He let out a harsh hiss, his hair standing on end as he leapt up onto the table, all of the men starting at the sudden movement.

"Hinata!" Suga exclaimed but stopped when he saw how scared their kitten looked, he'd never seen him like this before. Iwaizumi let out a loud bark and jumped up onto the seat. The kitten mewled, ears flattening before jumping down into Makki's lap and curling up there, he didn't care that the man was a stranger, he was a human and he would protect him; there was also the slight hint of an omegan scent against his clothes as well, something comforting to the trembling kitten.

"Iwa, get down!" Mattsun scolded from across the table. The pup's ears flattened at the tone of his voice and he hopped down obediently. He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong, sure he'd jumped up on the bench, but he was just curious about the new hybrid. "I am so sorry." He said quickly to Suga and Daichi, commanding the pup to come and sit at his heels.

"It's okay." Suga waved a hand flippantly. "I don't actually think he did anything wrong, Hinata just freaked out, he's usually really friendly, I'm not sure what's got him acting so weird."

"What is it little kitty? Is the big bad dog being mean?" Makki cooed, stroking his head affectionately, which Hinata seemed rather pleased by as he let out a thrumming purr.

"You're good with him." Suga observed, as he'd said before though, Hinata was the friendly type.

"He's a sweetie." The other chuckled as the kitten pressed his head into his chest. "And I'm more of a cat person anyway."

"Makki has a kitten." Mattsun informed Suga.

"Sure do." He smiled

"He's a spoilt brat." Mattsun then added, a little more quietly but his boyfriend heard it anyway.

"Mattsun!" He exclaimed, shooting the other a scathing glare

"Living together is going well then?" Daichi chuckled. Mattsun and Makki had moved in together just over a month ago. They had been worried before hand due to Mattsun having Iwaizumi, an alpha pup and Makki having an omega kitten but figured in time they'd get along. No such luck so far.

"For us, yeah." Makki said, sighing right after. "For our hybrids, not so much."

"That kitten annoys the living daylights out of Iwaizumi." Mattsun added, earning another glare from his boyfriend.

"Oikawa is fine, that pup is just short tempered." Makki huffed.

"Have you ever considered that you're both right?" Suga piped up. He blushed slightly as all eyes turned to him so he decided to elaborate. "Well is Oikawa an omega?"

"Yeah." Makki answered.

"And Iwaizumi is an alpha?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Mattsun replied.

"So maybe Iwaizumi is just a bit annoyed that he's being pushed around by an omega, he's meant to be the dominate one, but if how you say, Oikawa is a brat, he's probably winding him up by not listening to him." The explanation made sense to Suga, who'd furthered his hybrid research by taking online courses and had seen videos of similar circumstances.

"Were your two like that?" Makki asked, staring down at a happily purring kitten that was still in his lap.

"No, not at all, they fought a little but got on for the most part." Suga answered deftly.

"Do you know how we could fix it?" Mattsun asked if somewhat hesitantly.

"Well it's just their personalities so not really." Suga didn't want to disappoint them, but if an omega wasn't the typical submissive type, then there was very little that could be done to dissuade them, it was just in their nature. There could be one other reason though. "Unless Oikawa is teasing him for a reason."

The two across the table looked at each other and in almost perfect sync asked. "The reason being?"

Suga blushed again, noting the reason in his head. "I don't really want to say it because I could be completely off and it's a little... crude."

Makki's eyes widened slightly in realisation. "You mean?"

"I think it's a possibility." Suga nodded, looking over to Mattsun who looked a little confused so he decided to clarify. "I think it could just be part of your kitten's personality too but he could be assessing Iwaizumi as a potential mate." Mattsun's eyes widened, it had clicked with him too now. "He's getting him to show his aggression, how strong he is, how willing he is to dominate."

"If Suga is right then it makes life far more harmonious, Kageyama and Hinata barely fight anymore." Daichi finally said, having sat silent for the rest of the conversation.

"I'm pretty sure all their frustration is taken out in sex." Suga mused, seeing Daichi give a small grimace. That was the face of a man that had seen far more than he had ever wished to.

"I dunno if I want that mutt anywhere near Oikawa." Makki smirked, side eyeing his boyfriend and seeing him scowl.

"He's a purebred and you know it." Mattsun huffed, relaxing when he felt the other rest his head against his shoulder.

"I know, I was just teasing." He smiled. "I think it could be a good idea." He then looked back across the table. "How did you go about it with your two?"

Suga and Daichi cast weary glances at each other. "Accidentally." Daichi finally muttered. The other two looked puzzled so Suga decided to explain.

"We thought they were both betas." He began slowly. "So by the time we realised Hinata was having his heat it was too late to stop it with suppressants."

"We'd had an inkling that Kageyama was an alpha for a few weeks before that." Daichi interjected, seeing Suga nod.

"And then, he escaped from the room we'd locked him in and mounted and mated Hinata, the rest is history." There was a small silence after the story was over.

"Very interesting." Makki murmured, stroking his own chin. "It could be worth a shot." He looked over to Mattsun who nodded in agreement.

"So we'd just have to induce his heat? Like take him off his suppressants and see what happens?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Suga replied quickly. "If Iwaizumi makes no move on him when he's in heat then you know he's absolutely not interested, even hybrids won't go for someone they see as an unsuitable mate."

"Well you've been very helpful Suga, far more than Daichi ever is." Makki chuckled at the look of offence on the brunette man's face. 

"Yeah you've really helped us with our hybrid troubles." Mattsun smiled, patting Iwaizumi on the head, the pup's tail wagging slowly from where he sat.

"Speaking of hybrid troubles." Makki then snickered, pointing a finger into the distance. All four of them turned to see two black haired men walking towards them, the one with spiked up hair held a lead in his hand and on the other end of that leash was a blonde pup, pulling harshly at the man's grip, a feral look on his face. It seemed the man was struggling to hold the pup back.

"Kindaichi, Kunimi." Mattsun called to them and waved. Kunimi waved back to them, Kindaichi unable to as he now had two hands gripping the lead. The two of them approached, the pup only stopping his incessant dragging when they'd reached the table. Mattsun petted the pup between his ears and although he stood happily for it there was still a scowling look on his face. "Hi mad dog."

"Can you please stop calling him that." Kindaichi sighed, unclipping the pup's lead.

"Well he is a mad dog." Makki laughed, looking to the blonde's angry looking face. Kindaichi took a seat next to Mattsun and Kunimi next to Suga, giving the man a small smile which he reciprocated.

None of them had noticed the pup's sudden alertness, not even Iwaizumi. He sniffed heavily, catching an enticing scent. He knew it was an omega, he'd smelt a few omega pups in the park, but this was slightly different, even sweeter. He followed his nose and soon found what he was looking for, sat right in the lap of one of the humans; a kitten. He let out a deep growl and then barked, seeing the omega jump and then leap out of the man's lap, down to the floor. 

He quickly scrabbled beneath the benches and Kyoutani chased after him, teeth bared as he snarled at the kitten. The omega's much smaller body was able to fit beneath the table easily and the pup could see him cowering beneath there, eyes wide and ears flat back. He could hear shouts from his humans but he ignored them and when he felt a hand tug him back by his collar he just pulled out of the man's grip, managing to squeeze his much bulkier body beneath the table and chase after the kitten.

Hinata was shivering where he stood as the pup managed to claw his way beneath the table and make chase after him again. He ducked out the other side of the table and bumped right into the other alpha that had scared him earlier. He started up at the burly alpha who just stared back at him, unmoving and he decided that if this alpha wasn't going to attack him then he was the safest place to be. He scurried around dipping below the pup's body and hiding himself there.

The blonde pup had squeezed out the other side of the bench and growled, coming face to face with Iwaizumi.

"What are you doing, idiot?" The black haired pup asked gruffly.

"I was just trying to inspect him." The blonde replied, voice rough but slightly quiet, as if he knew he'd done something wrong.

"You've scared him shitless." Iwaizumi accused, seeing the other's ears flatten.

"I didn't mean to." He sighed, sitting down and staring at the floor. "I just smelt an omega and I was interested."

"Well lose interest." He growled. "This is Kageyama's omega."

"Kageyama's?" The other hummed. "Oh, the ginger kitten."

"You know Yama?" Hinata said quietly from where he was still sheltered beneath Iwaizumi. The pup looked down, backing up slightly and sitting down so the kitten was sat in between his spread arms. He wanted to make sure the kitten had some sort of reassurance still, in case he was still fearful of the blonde alpha. He ducked his head down and licked the back of one of the kitten's ginger ears, hoping it could calm him.

"Yeah, our humans meet up most days like this so we've gotten to know each other pretty well." Iwaizumi replied softly, seeing the kitten's ears perk. "He talks about you quite a bit."

"He does?" Hinata asked quietly, looking up at him with bright eyes.

"Always brags about you." Kyoutani rolled his eyes. "And the sex." Hinata blushed, he hadn't expected Kageyama to be so open to talking to other pups about that, but he didn't mind. "Sorry for chasing you." The pup then grumbled. "Omega's just get me excited."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Well you need to stop acting like that around omegas, or you know your humans will never be able to move in together." He reprimanded, seeing the other's ears flatten. "And omega's are overrated anyway, they can be pretty annoying."

Kyoutani gave a small smirk to that. "Trouble with Oikawa again?"

Iwaizumi grumbled out a low. "He's an arse."

Meanwhile, Kindaichi had been apologising profusely to the two men who's kitten their pup had nearly jumped. "I'm so sorry, if I'd realised there was an omega here I never would've let him off, he's awful with omegas." 

"It's okay." Suga replied calmly with a smile. "They all seem to be getting on now."

"Wow Suga-san, you really are as nice as Daichi said." He let out a sigh of relief. Suga looked over to his boyfriend and raised his eyebrows with a smirk, seeing the other blush and purse his lips.

"We should just be grateful Iwaizumi was here." Kunimi commented, looking across the table at his boyfriend. Kindaichi recoiled and looked rather sheepish.

"Iwaizumi is the only pup their dumbass alpha will listen to." Mattsun informed Suga. "He beat him in a fight and has looked up to him ever since."

"This is once again proving why we can't move in together." Kunimi sighed, looking at his boyfriend's forlorn face.

"Akira, come on." Kindaichi sighed, a small frown turning down his lips.

"I'm sorry Yutaro, but I don't want that beast anywhere near Yahaba, who knows what he might do to him." He murmured.

"And we thought we were struggling with hybrid troubles." Makki mused, looking over to the bickering couple. "Hey, Suga might've helped us, maybe he could help you too."

"I wouldn't say helped, we don't even know if it will work yet." He blurted with a small shake of his head.

"I'll take anything at this point Suga-san." Kindaichi sighed, looking to the other pleadingly. "We've been wanting to move in together for a few months now, but Kunimi's worried about his kitten." 

"Not without reason." The other responded. "Kyoutani is aggressive even with other pups, he's shown how he acts around omegas and you saw what he just nearly did to your poor little kitten." It seemed like it pained the younger to say this. "I can't risk moving Yahaba in when Kyoutani acts so... feral."

"Yahaba's no saint, he's standoffish and arrogant." Kindaichi accused, seeing Kunimi frown at him.

"Just because he's not super submissive like other omegas doesn't mean that's a bad thing." He argued.

"Aright alright you two." Makki tried to calm them down. "Both of your hybrids are arseholes." The two just pouted at him.

"You seem to be in quite the predicament." Suga said lightly.

"What did you suggest for Iwaizumi and Oikawa?" Kindaichi asked.

"Mating." Makki answered with a smirk, seeing the younger man's eyes widen.

"I don't want that brute getting up on Yahaba, goodness knows how viciously he'll hurt him for one and that mouth of his is savage, I don't want his neck getting torn to shreds." Kunimi exclaimed.

"Maybe you should muzzle him." Mattsun grinned, watching the look on Kindaichi's face turn sour.

"I don't want to do that to him." He sighed, looking down to his blonde pup who was now carefully sniffing around the ginger kitten. "He can be gentle, sometimes."

"Rarely." Kunimi muttered.

"Kitten's are more resilient than you think." Suga said with a reassuring smile. "I don't think biting is as much of a problem as you might think."

"Huh?" Kindaichi pondered.

"Hinata sweetie, come here." Suga called, seeing the kitten leap agilely up onto the table and patter over to him human, rubbing his head against his outstretched hand. The kitten sat obediently for him as Suga stroked down the back of his head before pushing ginger hair up and out of the way of the back of his neck. There were small gasps from the others.

"What is that?" Kunimi asked slowly, leaning in to inspect closer.

"Looks painful." Mattsun hummed.

"It's where Kageyama bites him each time they... do the do." He trailed off. "It's all the scarring and left over wounds that are healing, and that one's fresh." He pointed to the much more prominent wound that stood out among the others which the kitten had gotten a few days ago. "It never seems to bother him, it doesn't hurt for him when we touch it, he kinda seems proud of it."

"I-I still don't know if I'd want to risk trying it, Kyoutani probably wouldn't be as careful as I'm sure Kageyama is." Kunimi murmured.

"It's a bit of a big jump anyway." Suga said softly. "They've not even met yet have they?" Kunimi gave a firm shake of his head. "I know it's a long shot, but they may get along just fine, or at least well enough to live with each other." He continued. "You should introduced them first and see how that goes."

"With a muzzle." Mattsun teased, although it was probably a good idea.

"It's worth a try at least, isn't it Kunimi?" Kindaichi asked hopefully, reaching across the table to take his boyfriend's hands in his own. Kunimi gave him a soft look.

"Of course Yu, I want to live with you, so much." He hummed in reply. "It's worth a shot." He smiled, looking to where Hinata had hopped back down off of the table, seemingly fine with the two alphas now. He kept his distance slightly but made small mewing noises at the two. "Maybe he won't be so bad."

"Hinata." Suga called, watching the kitten's ears perk up as he trotted over to him. "You can go and play now, find Kageyama."

"Look after him until he finds Kageyama, Iwa." Mattsun instructed, the pup giving a reassuring bark in response. 

They watched as the three hybrids wandered off, Hinata situated comfortably between the two alphas as if they were creating a protective wall around him.

Suga called after the kitten before he was out of ear shot. "Be careful Hinata, don't get in trouble with any alphas." Little did he know those words were foreshadowing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shoyo wait up." Iwaizumi called as the kitten leapt and bounded out ahead of them. Despite his short limbs he was still quick. He was enjoying the feeling of the sun on his skin and the lush grass beneath him. He stopped abruptly at a rather thick patch and rolled in it, seeing Iwaizumi's face suddenly appear above him when he lay motionless and out of breath on his back. "You sure do have a lot of energy."

"Have you tracked Yama down yet?" He asked hopefully, rolling over onto his belly.

"Not yet, Kentarou is on it." He hummed, looking over to where the blonde was diligently sniffing through the grass and then up into the air. Iwaizumi had said he had a far better nose than he did.

"Hajime." He barked over to the other alpha, seeing his ears perk. "He's gone this way." Hinata was quick to scrabble to his feet and hop excitedly over to the blonde.

"Lead the way Kyoutani." He said gleefully, seeing the pup's ears swivel and a small blush rise on his cheeks, the look on his face still remained stoic however.

Kyoutani took off at a small run, Hinata having to move a little faster as the two pup's had longer limbs than himself. The blonde kept dipping his head occasionally to keep tracks of the scent. It seemed Kageyama had made his way all across the park as they carried on running, finally spotting his mate off in the distance under a small grove of birch trees, lounging casually. Hinata took off at a full out sprint as he saw his alpha, the other two pups just about managing to keep up with him.

Kageyama had been having a very relaxing morning so far aside from the run in with that beta pup, Tanaka. He was lounging comfortably, eyes half closed. That is until he heard a voice next to him.

"Is that a kitten with Hajime and Kentarou?" It asked and he heard the movement against the grass beside him.

"What are you talking about Kogane?" Kageyama asked gruffly, a little peeved at being disturbed. When he got no response from the beta pup he raised his head to see what he was going on about. Coming towards him at an alarmingly fast pace was his omega. "Shoyo!" He exclaimed, right as the kitten jumped at him, knocking him down flat on his back.

"We found you Yama." He beamed, tail flicking happily. Kageyama gapped a bit at their position; the omega had his ass perfectly situated atop the alpha's crotch. 

"Get off dumbass." He blushed, turning his head away from the deep brown eyes staring at him. He might've taken the opportunity if the two of them were alone, not to say he was apposed to claiming his omega in front of other hybrids or humans, but these hybrids were his seniors, minus Kogane and the closet thing he could call to friends. That was also why he hadn't attacked the pair of alphas for being so close to his omega.

With a small smirk Hinata jumped from his lap, sitting close to his pup and purring happily as he began to lick the backs of his ears and neck. The omega was starting to smell of other alphas and he didn't like that.

"Thank you for looking after him Iwaizumi, Kyoutani." He said politely to the two.

"No worries, it's the least we could do after this idiot went all gung ho on him." Iwaizumi replied, gesturing towards Kyoutani whose ears were back and a small scowl was worn on his face.

"What do you mean?" Kageyama growled, teeth bared slightly. A sharp gaze cast over to Kyoutani who stared back at him challengingly. He may have been his senior, but he gave him a reason to fight then he would, especially if it was to protect his omega.

"Nothing Yama, it's fine now." Hinata mewed, rubbing his head beneath his alpha's chin, their scents mingling again. He heard the pup give out one last warning snarl before settling down and paying attention to his omega.

He felt much calmer with Hinata curled up in his side, purring contently as he was lavished with licks and small nips to his skin. Although it did seem his omega wasn't fully concentrating. His ears would perk regularly as he looked at the three other pups who were all deep in conversation, occasionally glancing at the kitten. He seemed especially interested in the over enthusiastic beta pup who couldn't ever help the frantic wagging of his tail no matter the situation.

"Are you trying to make me jealous, Shoyo?" His voice rumbled low in the kitten's ear and he visibly shivered at the tone.

"Yama, what do you mean?" He looked up to his alpha and fluttered his eyelashes, feigning ignorance.

"Why are you staring at that dumbass Kogane so much?" Kageyama thrummed, giving his omega a dark look.

"I'm not." The ginger smirked, hearing his mate growl and then nip at his ear, a warning to not push him any further. "He's just a beta, Yama." He purred, licking the corner of he pup's mouth. "I just want to make some friends."

"Well then Kogane is probably just your type of idiot." He sighed, already knowing that his kitten and the pup would get on with how high energy they were.

"Can I go and play, Yama?" He asked sweetly, cocking his head in a cute way. 

The pup pouted but let out a begrudging. "Yes."

"Thanks, Tobio." He smiled brightly, pressing their lips together, letting the pup's long tongue slip into his mouth. Hinata eventually pulled away from the wet kiss, giggling as something mischievous flashed in his eyes.

Hinata gleefully leapt to his feet and bounded over to the younger blonde pup, seeing him stare down at the omega with wide eyes. Kageyama sighed to himself again, eyes flicking to Iwaizumi and Kyoutani as he noticed them heading towards him. They sat down next to him, Iwaizumi casting him a sideways glance.

"I can't believe that's your omega." He chuckled, seeing the younger pup's face scrunch up.

"Why?" Kageyama asked a little defensively.

"He's so different compared to you." Iwaizumi laughed, watching as the ginger kitten bobbed up and down excitedly, jumping every now and then as he spoke the Kogane who was in a similar state.

"What? How?" The younger pup huffed, ears drooping.

"He actually smiles, for one." Kyoutani muttered.

Kageyama gave the blonde pup an incredulous look. "Says you." Kyoutani growled at him slightly but they were both interrupted before a fight could break out.

"He seems nice for a kitten though." Iwaizumi commented, watching as Hinata got even more excited.

"Not all kitten's are arseholes like Oikawa." Kageyama retorted with a role of his eyes.

"I can't believe you let him push you around so much." Kyoutani let out a low rumbling laugh, the older alpha nudging his shoulder.

"Shut up." He growled. "I'm always the one that gets blamed for the fights because I'm the alpha." His ears flattened back. "Stupid pretty boy could do no wrong in his human's eyes."

"Pretty boy?" Kyoutani smirked, seeing Iwaizumi's ears flatten even further.

"Kyoutani I swear, I've beat your ass before and I'll do it again." He huffed, turning his head away from the amused blonde.

"What's it like?" Kyoutani asked, Kageyama giving him a puzzled look. The blonde rolled his eyes and huffed. "You know." He looked towards Hinata and then back to Kageyama who was no clearer on what the other actually meant. He cocked his head in confusion.

"No." He muttered, still very much unsure.

Iwaizumi was laughing in between them, understanding what Kyoutani was trying to ask in his own very discreet way.

"You two are as dumb as each other." He chuckled, seeing them both frown at him. "What dear Kentarou is trying to ask of you Tobio, is what's it like having an omega, being with an omega, intimately."

"Oh." Kageyama murmured, his face flushing. He'd mentioned a few things to the two about some experiences he'd had with Hinata.

"Why are you so interested Kentarou?" Iwaizumi teased. "Cos you know you'll never get to experience it yourself."

"Shut up." The younger snarled, head dipped in embarrassment.

"Well maybe if you're well behaved you might be able to meet Kunimi's omega, that's about it though." Iwaizumi continued with a smirk.

Kyoutani let out a low rumbling noise from the back of his throat. "Dunno what you're laughing at, you're in exactly the same position as me."

"The difference is, I don't care about having an omega." The other quipped, laying comfortably on the grass.

"Sure." Kyoutani retorted quietly, Iwaizumi just ignoring the back handed comment.

"Well go on then Tobio, tell him." He hummed.

"I, uh... it's nice." He murmured shyly, blushing again.

"Come on Tobio, spare no details, we all know it's the dirty stuff Kyoutani wants to hear about anyway." Iwaizumi was usually the voice of reason, so this was unexpected. Maybe Oikawa was getting under his skin even more than he realised. "What's it like to mate him?"

Kageyama gulped. "Well, it's amazing." He stammered, seeing the other two look at him intently. "Each time is better than the last, he's gotten used to me now and he takes it all so well, even my knot and he loves it, makes such beautiful noises for me." He continued as he saw the other two alpha's were very interested in what he had to say, their ears perked. "The most intense was when he was in heat though, I've never smelt something so mouth wateringly enticing before, I just wanted to fuck him senseless and fill him and claim him over and over again, I felt feral."

"Well then, you already know what it would be like Kentarou since you're always feral." Iwaizumi chuckled, hearing the younger alpha growl at him. "See." Kyoutani was sulking now, refusing to look at the other. "He doesn't look like the type." The older alpha hummed. "I mean I know he's an omega, but he really doesn't seem like the type, he's too cute and innocent looking."

Kageyama huffed out a laugh. "He's nothing of the sort, he teases me all the time until I can't take it anymore, he's the one that begged me to fuck him through his heat and he's always presenting to me, just trying to get me to be rough with him."

"He's likes you being dominant then?" Iwaizumi asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Obviously." Kageyama chuckled, looking over to his omega who was starting right back at him, a cheeky glint in his eyes. He knew that look. He let out a groan and lay down in the grass. "And he's already started teasing me."

"You gonna let him rile you up?" Iwaizumi smirked.

"Of course I am, I can't stop myself getting jealous and wanting to claim him." Kageyama huffed, trying to keep his eyes off of his mate, knowing he'd only want to go over there and show everyone just who the omega belonged to.

"Well I can't see you holding out long, there's so many alphas and nosey pups in this park he's bound to get attention, it's not everyday a pup sees a kitten either." Iwaizumi mused, knowing how impatient the younger pup could be anyway.

"You're probably right." He sighed, deciding to go back to happily napping.

A few feet away Hinata was making a new friend, someone with just as much energy as him. Kogane hadn't been shy to talk to him, despite the kitten's alpha staring at him with an intense gaze; but he was just a beta, he had no interest anyway.

"It's nice to meet another kitten, I've met some before, my neighbours have a few kittens, an alpha and an omega one that I don't really see much and then a beta kitten, called Goshiki, but I'm not sure he likes me much." He rushed, words tumbling out before he could really turn them into coherent thoughts. His tailed wagged frantically behind him, almost a blur at the speed it was going.

"Why not?" Hinata asked with a puzzled look and a cocked head. "You're really nice Kogane, even to us kittens, I don't know why he wouldn't."

The pup shifted uncomfortably before speaking. "I think he finds me annoying, I always disturb him when he's napping, he comes into our garden cos the sun doesn't reach their's properly and he's said many times that I have too much energy to deal with."

"Well, you just have to make him like you." Hinata suggested with a dazzling smile. The pup smiled down at him and play bowed excitedly.

"Good idea." He smiled. "I'll just keep talking to him until he likes me."

"That's the spirit." Hinata giggled. "Are you fast Kogane?" He then asked, head tilting curiously.

"I guess, but it's more that I have long limbs rather than being really quick, why?" He asked the kitten who looked thrilled at his answer.

"Let's race." He exclaimed, hopping up and down. "Over to that tree, ready, three, two, one, go!" The kitten sprinted off quickly, Kogane barely having time to register what he had said before he was off. With a start he chased after the kitten, who was surprisingly fast considering his size. They were racing towards a lone tree that had been planted in the middle of the grass field.

"What are those dumbasses doing?" Kageyama asked in a huff, watching as the two sprinted off across the grass.

"I'm sure they're fine." Iwaizumi hummed. "You don't need to worry about Shoyo, he's got Kogane with him."

"That's what I'm worried about." The younger pup sighed. Kogane wasn't renowned for being the best in a fight, he certainly wouldn't be able to keep the omega safe against an alpha if it were to come down to it, which is why instead of relaxing again, Kageyama kept a close eye on the two.

Hinata smiled gleefully as he raced across the grass, the small breeze whipping his hair back. He could hear the pounding behind him, knowing Kogane was close on his tail, but he himself was spry and quick. With a final leap he was rolling into the grass under the tree and laughing to himself as Kogane appeared above him.

"You're damn fast." He grinned, breathing heavy as he tried to recover from the sudden sprint.

"I did get a head start to be fair." The kitten replied with a broad smile.

"You still would've beaten me." Kogane replied heartily. "I know when I'm beat." The two laughed together, the pup lying down in the grass while he still panted, Hinata waiting for him to recover. A sudden loud howl had the pup's ears perking, his head raising quickly as he registered the noise.

"Oh no." He murmured to himself, getting up onto all fours.

"What?" Hinata asked curiously, whipping his head around to try and see what the pup was looking for. He finally noticed the other's gaze shift to the line of trees across the park to them, on the opposite side to where Kageyama and the other's were resting. Out came a group or rather should he say a pack of seven pups. "Kogane, what is it?" He asked again unsure why they had set the other so on edge.

"It's the Johzenji pack, or that's what they like to call themselves anyway." The pup answered.

Hinata snorted out a laugh. "A pack you say?" The thought was quite amusing.

"Yeah, a bunch of alpha and beta pups and at their head, the worst of them all, Terushima, he's an alpha and he likes to let everyone know it." There was a small tremble in Kogane's voice. "He'll try it with any omega, even if they're mated, just to show that he's the top dog, so to speak."

Hinata looked to the large group, seeing a blonde pup leading the pack. "He doesn't even look that big, I'm sure Iwaizumi could take him."

"One on one I'm sure he could, but he's got his pack, although he's never given Iwaizumi a reason to fight him... yet." The pup's usually chipper voice was sounding rather solemn. 

"Do they all have the same owner?" He asked. That would be rather a lot of pups for one person to own but he supposed it was possible.

"Nah, this girl does pup walking so she walks the same seven pups everyday for their owners who are too busy." Kogane explained, keeping a keen eye on the pack while he was talking.

Hinata glanced over again. All seven pups seemed to be the rowdy types. Some of them sniffed through the grass, others seemed to be having play fights and right at the front stood Terushima, standing proud with his head held high as he sniffed the air.

"Quick, get behind me." Kogane instructed, using his bigger body to block the kitten from sight. He didn't want him to be seen if Terushima looked their way. Thankfully they hadn't been over that side of the park so there would be no scent trail for him to follow to find the omega kitten.

Kogane was starting to freak out. He preferred to stay away from the alpha in general but if he did happen to be close by he would never pay him any mind because he was a beta. But now he had an omega with him, an omega kitten, he had to protect him at all costs, but he would definitely be no match against an alpha. 

"I need to get you back to Kageyama." He fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Shoyo." A shout came from close by, startling Kogane especially, who was already on edge.

"Kageyama?" Hinata replied, watching as the three alpha's came bounding over to them, Kageyama at the lead. The pup curled himself around his kitten quickly, nuzzling into his neck and protecting him with his body.

"Good thinking hiding him with your body." Iwaizumi praised the nervous beta, who's head perked up at that. He was calming down now that three alpha's were here.

"Thanks." He murmured gratefully.

"Are you okay, Shoyo?" Kageyama hummed, licking at the omega's ears. 

"Of course, Yama." He purred in reply. "Nothing's happened."

"Need to get you out of here." He muttered hurriedly, teeth grabbing at the back of his harness and tugging him along. 

"I can walk myself you know, Yama." He smiled, happily trotting ahead of the pup when he finally released him. "So, where are we going to keep me away from those mean alphas?"

Kageyama rolled his eyes but padded over, staying close to his kitten's side. The other three pup's came up behind them, forming a barrier behind the kitten so he wouldn't be seen by the insatiable alpha that was Terushima.

"Anywhere but here." He huffed.

"Maybe over to the pond." Iwaizumi suggested, knowing the area had plenty of cover in the form of trees and shrubbery behind it.

Kageyama took the suggestion and headed off, leading the small group to their destination, occasionally looking back over his shoulder to check both on his omega and to make sure they weren't being followed.

As they got further away it seemed that all the pups began to calm down, breaking the wall they had formed behind him and taking off themselves, stretching their limbs out, Iwaizumi and Kyoutani beginning to have a race.

Kogane and Kageyama began to chat, his mate thanking the blonde for watching out for Hinata. It was then that something caught his attention just to the left. He stopped abruptly, eyes wide and ears perked as he stared at a small creature sat in the grass eating something. A squirrel! He could feel his instincts flaring.

He crouched low, quietly stalking towards the small animal. When he was close, only a few inches away, he pounced. He missed by a hair and the squirrel took off running, but Hinata was hot on its heels. The creature scampered up a tree ahead of him but the kitten certainly wasn't going to let that deter him. He leapt, managing to get a decent ways up the trunk of the tree, his claws digging into solid bark. He managed to climb up it with ease, having had plenty of practice with the small tree in Suga and Daichi's back garden.

The squirrel was nimbly hopping across a thick branch above him which Hinata was quick to scramble up onto. He balanced carefully along it, claws digging in each time he wobbled. He was so close to reaching it but at the last second the squirrel jumped, landing on a flimsy branch on the next tree along.

Hinata pouted and sighed, lowering his body to the branch and resting there for a moment, his tail hanging off the side of it. He peered around, realising he couldn't see his alpha or any of the other pups he was accompanying. He panicked slightly.

"Hey kitty." He started at a voice from beneath him, his whole body tensing as he peered down. He noticed an unfamiliar pup with blonde hair and and undercut, black ears poking out the top of his head. He had a bushy tail the same colour and stared up at Hinata with a smirk.

"H-Hi." He replied cautiously.

"Are you stuck?" The pup laughed, watching him with deep brown eyes.

"No!" Hinata exclaimed suddenly. Of course he could get down.

"Why don't you come down here then." He dared, seeing a look of determination rise on the ginger's face. He backed up along the branch, gripping back onto the trunk and digging his claws in as he climbed down slowly. When he was close to the bottom he leapt, landing nimbly on all fours. He looked up and nearly yowled.

As soon as he'd landed the pup was on him, knocking the wind out of him before he could make a sound. A look of shock crossed his face as he realised in his rush to prove himself he'd let the other hybrid trick him. He really did need his mate's protection.

In a moment of panic he blurted out quickly. "I already have an alpha." He heard a small chuckle come from the pup and he peeked one eye open to stare up at his amused face.

"So do I." He replied with a smirk. That was when Hinata recognised the hint of an omega scent on the pup and he quickly relaxed.

"Oh." He sighed in relief.

"That was a bit presumptuous of you little kitty." He mused teasingly. "Not all pups are here to ruin your innocence little one."

Hinata scoffed and averted his eyes. From what he'd been told and experienced today already he knew that wasn't strictly true. "Well maybe not an omega pup." He murmured.

The pup was still smiling as he looked down at him. "Sorry if I scared you." He apologised although the look on his face wasn't very apologetic. 

"It's alright." The kitten forgave, just relieved he hadn't actually been jumped. "I'm Shoyo."

"Atsumu." The pup replied, finally getting off of him. "What are you doing all alone in the park? Not every pup is as forgiving as me."

"Yeah I've realised that." He sighed, remembering back to Kyoutani chasing him. "I was with some pups and my alpha but..."

"But?" Atsumu asked with an amused grin. "Does this have something to do with why you were up the tree?"

Hinata pouted, an embarrassed flush running up his cheeks. "Yeah, I chased a squirrel and now I don't know where they've gone."

"Oh dear." The pup snickered. "Typical kitten."

Hinata raised his eyebrows. "I've seen pups chase their own tail for hours so I wouldn't be coming at me for chasing an actual animal."

"Alright, that's true." The pup laughed. "Who's your alpha? Maybe I saw them on my way over here."

"Kageyama." He replied.

He saw the pup's eyes light up. "Oh, Tobio?" He grinned. "So your alpha is a pup?"

"Yeah." Hinata replied shyly. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh, no no." Astumu replied with a smile. "My alpha's a kitten so I couldn't judge anyway." Hinata cocked his head. He'd never thought about a kitten being dominant over a pup, but it was clearly possible.

"So have you seen him?" He asked hopefully.

"Can't say that I have, sorry kitten." He hummed, seeing the ginger look down dejectedly. "Bit nervous to go off by yourself, huh?"

Hinata nodded. "Something about the Johzenji pack, I was told to stay away so I'm worried I might run into them."

"Yeah that's a fair worry." Atsumu sighed.

"Apparently their leader will go for any omega even if they're mated." Hinata spoke softly, seeing the other omega quirk an eyebrow at him. "Has he ever tried anything with you?"

"Oh yeah." Atsumu replied casually. "And obviously I already have a mate but he didn't care, he just pinned me down and tried to get my clothes off but my brother came to the rescue, thankfully, now he won't come near me after the beating my brother gave him." He chuckled slightly at the memory.

"Your brother's an alpha?" The pup nodded in response. "I need to find Yama." Hinata murmured, worrying at his lower lip. He needed his alpha.

"I'd say I'd help ya but I wouldn't be much use at protecting you." Atsumu said to him regretfully. He felt sorry for the kitten, the park could be scary enough just for an omega with the amount of alpha pups running around but for a kitten it must've been overwhelming. Just as he was about to try and reassure the kitten a deep voice came from close by.

"Tsumu." A loud growling voice rang through the trees. A pup came bounding out, teeth bared as he moved over to the two. He got close to the kitten, his ears flat back and teeth bared as he stared down at the smaller hybrid. 

Hinata smelt instantly that he was an alpha but upon closer inspection he noticed he also looked very similar to Atsumu, apart from the grey hair with his fringe sweeping to the left and that his eye colour was more grey than the other's. He still had black ears poking out and a thick bushy tail just like the omega. Not only were they siblings, they were twins!

Hinata looked up at him curiously, suddenly not feeling so intimidated by the sudden appearance of an alpha, despite his teeth still being bared at him and low rumbling growls erupting from his throat. He gave a few quick sniffs, close to the kitten's neck and his face finally softened. He backed off slowly.

"He's an omega, Samu." Atsumu hummed with a smirk, coming up beside his brother and nudging his shoulder.

"Yeah I can smell that." He retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Why'd you come in all scary alpha then?" He teased, seeing the other frown.

"I wasn't sure and then when he didn't flinch I was even less sure." He murmured. If the kitten was an omega he would've expected a more visceral reaction to an alpha baring down on them, some sign of submissive behaviour, but the ginger just sat and stared at him curiously.

"What, you think you can get every omega to submit to you, Samu?" He smirked, throwing a cheeky wink in Hinata's direction. "Very bold of you, Shoyo already has an alpha."

"Shut up, idiot." His brother huffed. "I already have an omega anyway, the best omega at that."

"Rude." Astumu replied with a mock hurt expression. "Dunno how Suna would feel about you getting all up in another kitten's business though."

"Shut up Tsumu, you know it's not like that, idiot." He growled, glaring at the omega pup. The other just laughed. "Don't go telling Rin stuff that isn't true, I try and look out for you and this is the thanks I get."

"A bit over protective aren't ya, Samu?" He grinned again, seeing his brother scowl. "It can be a bit embarrassing having to be protected by your younger brother all the time."

The alpha rolled his eyes, wearing a deadpan expression. "You're barely older idiot, a few minutes at most and that doesn't matter when you're an omega, I don't want you getting hurt." He sighed. "Also I don't think Sakusa would forgive me if something happened to you while he wasn't around to look out for you."

Atsumu grinned wide at the mention of his alpha. "Oh c'mon, Omi isn't like that, yer over exaggerating." He leaned in close to his twin as he teased him, the other looking less than amused.

"Come on Tsumu, Kita and Aran were looking for you, they're taking us home now." Atsumu's ears perked at his human's names.

"But what about Shoyo?" He asked, looking to the kitten.

"What about him?" He asked blandly, eyes shifting to the omega.

"You're really just gonna leave a defenceless little omega kitten all by himself when the Johzenji pack are around?" He hummed disappointedly.

"They're here already, huh?" He sighed.

"Where's your chivalry, Samu?" The omega pup pouted. Osamu sighed again and looked at his twin.

"Where's your alpha, Shoyo?" He turned to the kitten's and asked with a much more gentle voice.

"Are you stupid? He wouldn't need our help if he knew that." Astumu snarked, his brother giving an annoyed bark and squaring up to him. The blonde gave him a pointed look before continuing. "He's looking for Tobio."

"You're Tobio's omega?" Osamu asked slightly amused. Hinata nodded in reply. "How did he manage to get a cute little thing like you to be his mate?" Hinata's ears flattened and he frowned. He got closer to the alpha, staring at him pointedly.

"Yama's a catch." He hummed, seeing the alpha back away a little. "He's a loving, caring alpha and he looks out for me, treats me well." His voice dropped as he next spoke. "Fucks me right, just how I need and he's hot as hell." The kitten grinned at the shocked look on the pup's face. "Even if he is a little grumpy sometimes."

"You got told." Atsumu smirked, seeing his brother shoot him a glare.

"Fine, let's go, they can't have gotten far, but let's make this quick, Kita and Aran are waiting." Osamu sighed, leading the way. "Where were you heading towards?"

"The lake." Hinata answered, trotting along behind, the omega pup coming up to walk beside him.

"I didn't think you'd be so lewd, Shoyo." Atsumu laughed quietly, seeing the kitten blush.

"I won't have anyone talking bad about my alpha, he's my best friend too, was even before we were mated." Hinata replied sentimentally, smiling to himself.

"Yeah, I get that, I was like that with Omi, although he's always been a little closed off." He hummed, smiling himself.

"What's it like, having an alpha kitten?" The ginger asked curiously. "Is he bigger than you?"

"Yeah." The other grinned. "It's nice, he doesn't have as much energy as us pups but I've got Samu to play and run around with, Omi and Samu's omega Suna like to just relax together, it's a good dynamic the four of us have."

"And what's it like... you know?" He murmured. He was curious. "Because alpha pups have a knot but I've heard alpha kitten's don't."

"They don't." He smirked. "They have barbs."

"Barbs?" Hinata's head tilted.

"They're like spines near the base of his cock, they serve the same purpose as a knot." The pup explained, pulling a face at the memory of them.

"Ouch." Hinata exclaimed, he couldn't imagine something sharp dragging on his insides like that to keep him in place. He was glad he had a pup as an alpha.

"Tell me about it." Atsumu chuckled. "It was a shock the first time but it feels pretty good." He licked his lips and let out a heavy breath. He knew he'd be begging Omi to mount him as soon as he got home.

With an indignant look back over his shoulder, Osamu snapped at the two omegas. "Can you two stop talking about weird stuff back there?" He let out a sigh as he looked forward again, eyes keeping a keen eye out for the alpha they were searching for.

A wide, mischievous grin spread across his brothers face before he said sarcastically. "Like you don't do the exact same thing to Suna everyday." Osamu growled as he looked back at his brother, warning him to stop speaking, but that didn't deter the omega, Samu's bark was far worse than his bite, when it came to his twin anyway. "I hear him yowling from the next room, so unless you're having a fight, what else would it be the two of you are doing?" The smirk he gave was smug beyond belief.

Images flashed across his mind of Rin spread out for him, with his legs parted and ass pushed up in the air, tail extended out of the way to give his alpha access to his dripping hole. He let out a small snarl and shook his head. He knew because of his brothers teasing he'd now be on his mate like a limpet when they got home even if the kitten was half asleep.

The two omegas carried on chatting about their alphas as they walked. Hinata felt quite calm and at leisure with the pair and all seemed quiet until a half hearted snarl rang from behind them. The three turned to look at the blonde beta pup who was looking more than apprehensive as he tried to stand his ground.

"Y-You get away from that omega." His voice trembled slightly as he tried to speak, making the twins look to each other in intrigue. That look was quickly being replaced with smirks as the two approached him.

"What are you gonna do if we say no, little puppy?" Atsumu teased. The pup's eyes widened and his ears flattened as he took a step back.

"I-I'll have to fight you." He then said, more determined as he moved towards them. The twins looked at each other again knowingly.

"You're going to fight an omega?" Atsumu pouted, lying down in submission and rolling onto his back, neck bared in another submissive display. The beta pup flushed at the action, hearing the alpha growl.

"If you touch my brother then I will fight you." Osamu snarled and Hinata knew that threat was all too serious. The beta pup was unbelievably flustered, but still trying to do the best he could to stand his ground.

"Please don't hurt me, I'll be a good omega." Atsumu's tone was faux innocent as he whimpered it out and Hinata knew the omega pup was teasing the beta. It was clearly working as the blonde cheeks flushed a bright red when Atsumu's legs spread open and his bushy tail wagged in between them.

Hinata felt it was his time to intervene. "Will you stop teasing him, you two?" He sighed, pushing his was between the twins and coming to stand in front of the beta, smiling up at him. "Kogane." He said softly, watching the pup's eyes rake across him, checking for any bruises, scratches, bite marks. When he saw none he finally spoke.

"Shoyo, you're alright." He hummed pleased to see that the kitten hadn't gotten into any trouble.

"Yeah." He smiled, moving closer to the pup and rubbing his head against his neck, trying to calm him with his omega pheromones. "They're friendly, they were just trying to help me find you guys."

Kogane looked back at the twins who were now stood side by side, still smirking at him. He looked back to Hinata and asked quietly. "Where did you go? Kageyama is so worried about you."

The kitten looked down guilefully. "I chased a squirrel, then I lost you all." He said quietly, lips pouted in embarrassment. "Yama's gonna call me a dumbass."

The beta let out a small soft chuckle. "I think he'll just be grateful you're alright." He nosed behind the kitten's ears, smelling the distinct omega scent wafting off of him. He must've been scared when he'd realised he was alone. "We should get you back to him." He murmured softly. 

Hinata looked up to him with big eyes, before turning back to the two pups. "Thank you both for helping me, sorry for keeping you."

"It's alright Shoyo." Atsumu smiled, coming closer to the kitten who leaned up to bump his forehead to the other omega's. He knew the gesture well as it was something Omi would always do to him to show affection.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Osamu added gently, nudging his brother to follow him back to their humans.

Atsumu looked over his shoulder as they left. "Hopefully we'll see you again at some point." 

"Yeah, hopefully I'll see you again." Hinata smiled, turning back to Kogane as the two pups bounded off.

"You alright?" He asked as the other finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, just when I saw you with two pups I freaked, I didn't know they were friendly so I was just trying to protect you." He murmured, embarrassed now that he knew the actual situation.

"Thank you Kogane, you were very brave standing up to an alpha for me." The kitten smiled and it made him blush.

"Well, it's nothing." He replied bashfully, hearing the ginger giggle. "Come on, we need to get you back to Kageyama, stay close this time." He gave the kitten a pointed look, telling him not to run off again. Hinata just offered him a small smile in return.

He followed close to the pup this time, pressed close to his side as he trotted along beside him. Kogane lead him through a thick group of trees, twigs snapping beneath him as they went. It was nice to get a bit of shade from the sun, he hadn't realised how hot he was starting to feel until now.

They finally emerged from the trees and passed over a small path with more lush grass just on the other side of it. Out ahead of them was what Hinata could only assume to be the lake, a large body of water, surrounded by a few trees, built up shrubbery and rocks at one side. He couldn't help but think how fun it looked to climb. The area seemed surprisingly quiet, he couldn't even see any sign of his alpha even though he was meant to be here.

"Where is he?" Hinata asked, fidgeting in agitation. Kageyama should've been here. He was desperate to smell his alpha's scent, worried it was already starting to get faint against his own skin. In his distress he ended up rubbing his neck and scent glands against the beta, his distinct lack of scent helping to calm him.

"It's okay, Shoyo, I'm sure he's around here somewhere." He murmured, his eyes scanning across the horizon, but the kitten seemed to be right, Kageyama was nowhere to be seen. Instead his eyes landed on a large figure, lying in the grass, not too far off. "Oh!" He exclaimed, beginning to run towards them, knowing Hinata would be fast enough to keep up.

The kitten stumbled as he followed after him, eventually managing to catch up, his nose catching a very specific scent that made him want to back off. "Um, Kogane?." He stared skeptically, eyes flicking to the beta. "Why are we running towards an alpha?"

The alpha, although lying down, was definitely large. Built muscles and long limbs could be seen even in that position and it made Hinata panic.

"It's alright, he's part of my pack." Kogane replied, panting from the exertion of running while trying to speak at the same time.

"Pack?" Hinata scrunched up his nose as he heard that word for the second time today.

"Well, he's one of the other pups I live with, him and his omega." The other explained. Hinata felt a sudden wave of relief hearing that the alpha was already mated, it meant he would be no sort of threat, although he doubted Kogane would lead him over to a vicious alpha either way.

They finally stopped running as they were a few feet away from the alpha, who raised his head to look at them. Hinata instantly noted his lack of eyebrows, stark white hair with the ears and tail to match and the stoic, unmoving expression he wore on his face. Despite his intense demeanour his tail was bushy and looked so soft to touch.

"Aone." Kogane greeted, tail wagging happily behind him. The alpha made a small movement with his head which he took as a greeting, watching as the pups eyes flicked from the beta over to the kitten, then back to the beta. It seems Kogane realised what the alpha was curious about without him even having to say anything, so with a start he introduced Hinata. "This is Shoyo, he's Kageyama's omega, you haven't seen him around have you?" The large alpha just shook his head.

It made Hinata wonder if the alpha was always silent. What about when he was mounting his omega, surely he had to make some noise then.

"Kogane told me you have an omega, Aone-san." The kitten said politely, still smiling as the alpha just nodded at him. "Where is he?" He asked curiously. Kogane had said they were a pack, so he'd assumed all three hybrids were pups.

The alpha sat up at that question, his entire broad body turning to follow the line of his gaze, where he was looking over to a bench in the distance. It appeared there were two men and a slim brown haired pup that was running around close by.

It was peaceful, almost serene with the way the light cast golden rays across everything, perfect. That is until, it wasn't. Two young boys were moving closer to the three, kicking a ball in between them. 

The omega pup's ears perked and he quickly glanced over to his humans as if to see if they were watching him. As soon as he realised they weren't, the pup was off as full speed, hurtling towards the two boys, only slowing when he had to crane his neck down to grab to ball between a set of sharp fangs, probably puncturing it.

The kids let out a few annoyed shouts as the pup turned tail and ran again, this time it appeared he was making a beeline right towards their small group.

"Hey, our ball." One of the boys exclaimed.

His friend turned to the two men on the bench and in a much more polite tone said. "Misters, your pup took our ball." 

The man with the sandy blonde hair looked up immediately, eyes locking on their mischievous pup. "Futakuchi." He bellowed, clearly angry with the pup, who just took a quick look over his shoulder as he saw his human take chase after him, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Futakuchi, get back here you little shit." He shouted after the omega pup, quickly turning back to the other man he was accompanied by who had followed after him at a much slower pace. "Moniwa, aren't you gonna help me?"

The other had a soft smile on his face as he called back to him. "You look like you have it all under control, dear." He chuckled as his boyfriend turned back, chasing after their rogue pup.

Futakuchi came to a sudden stop as he reached the small group, beaming at his alpha as he brought the ball over to him. "Aone, look what I've got." He said proudly, voice muffled around the object he still clung to in his mouth.

"Kenji." Aone finally spoke, his voice deep and gravelly and it sent a shiver down the two omega's spines. The tone seemed slightly scolding as the omega pup's ears drooped, tail stopping its wagging.

That didn't last long though as the boisterous omega was off again as soon as he heard his owners shouts. He raced past Kogane and back into the large open field. The sandy haired man ran past a few moments later, in pursuit of the hybrid. The three all stared after him until they heard a much softer voice.

"Oh, awh, a little kitten, aren't you precious." Hinata looked up, seeing a shorter man with messy black hair crouching down in front of him. He offered the kitten the back of his hand, which Hinata sniffed diligently before rubbing his cheek against it. The man took that as an invitation and quickly scratched beneath his chin before bringing his hand up to pet messy ginger hair. "Where did you two find him, ey?" He asked his two pups before stroking down the back of the kitten's head and to his neck, feeling something standing out against his skin. He pushed the ginger hair aside to reveal harsh looking scars and wounds. "Has someone lost their alpha?" He muttered, going back to scratching underneath the kitten's chin.

Hinata trilled and purred happily at the attention, rubbing his face into the man's hand, giving small licks to his fingers. Kogane came to sit beside the kitten, his owner giving a pet to his head also. "Did you make a new friend, Kogane?" He asked the pup with a smile, who gave a hearty bark in return.

"I can't believe you." They heard a grumbling voice say. It became apparent that it was the sandy haired man talking to the pup that he was now holding by the collar and dragging along beside him. The omega was letting out reluctant huffs, trying to fight against his grip. In his other hand he held a deflated ball.

The two kids ran over expectantly, both of their happy expressions falling when they saw their ball. The man sighed and eventually said. "Uh, sorry kids." He handed the deflated ball back and saw to two look between each other. Another sigh passed his lips before he reached into his pocket. "Here's some money for a new one."

Their faces lit up and as they took the money and ran off, yelling a quick. "Thanks mister."

"Such a trouble maker." Moniwa crouched down so he was eye level with the omega pup, squeezing either side of his cheeks and scratching at the back of his head.

That earned him a tut from his boyfriend. "You shouldn't pet him for being naughty."

Moniwa looked up at him with a soft smile, leaning up to peck a small kiss to the man's cheek. "It's alright Kamasaki." The other man grunted, finally letting go of the struggling pup who pattered over to his alpha. He curled up into his side and quickly earned a nip to one of his cocked brown ears for misbehaving.

"Aone." He whined, slouching down and pouting at his alpha, who just stared down at him with that same stern gaze. "Fine, I'll be good." He sighed. "I was just trying to have a bit of fun."

"By annoying Kamasaki." The alpha murmured deeply, watching as the other looked guiltily away from him. He knew the omega enjoyed infuriating their blonde human and he always took the bait. It never worked on Moniwa, he was much too calm.

He rubbed his face and neck against the alpha's own, letting his mate scent him as way of apology. "I'm sorry, Aone." He whined, tail thumping slowly against the floor. The alpha licked behind one of his ears, his expression softening as he looked down at his omega. 

"It's okay, just don't do it again." He rumbled although he sounded skeptical. That feeling was probably right if the smirk Futakuchi gave when he turned around was anything to go by. He cocked his head at Kogane when he saw the strange kitten sat beside him.

"What've you found yourself there, Kogane?" He asked cheekily, shifting closer to Hinata and sniffing at him. "Doesn't seem like your type."

Kogane stared back at him, lips pursed in a straight line. "You don't know my type." He retorted, knowing he shouldn't have said that as soon as the omega grinned.

"Sure I do." He teased. "It's pouty kittens with bowl cuts."

Kogane's ears flattened and a heavy blush rose on his cheeks. He turned his head away from the other pup and replied quietly. "Shoyo has an alpha."

Futakuchi raised an eyebrow as he looked at the kitten. "This sweet little thing?" He murmured, looking at the round innocent eyes the omega was staring back at him with.

"Yeah." Hinata replied confidently.

"And who's the lucky alpha?" The other asked with a smirk.

"Kageyama." The kitten answered, ready to come to his alpha's defence if needed.

Instead Futakuchi chuckled. "Hmmm, makes sense, he's smart, and clearly smart enough to snatch you up for himself." 

"Huh?" The kitten murmured, tilting his head.

"Isn't he cute, Aone?" The omega pup asked, looking back over his shoulder to his mate. The alpha stared back at him, eventually giving a small nod. "Starting to lose his scent a bit though kitty." 

Hinata already knew this, he wanted nothing more than to be with his alpha, encased by his scent and his scent alone. As soon as they found him again he was going to rub his scent glands all over his mate. He pressed himself into Kogane's side, beginning to worry again.

"We should go and find him." The beta pup hummed softly, nudging his nose into his ginger hair. The kitten looked up at him with a small smile and nodded.

"It was nice to meet you." Hinata smiled warmly at the alpha and omega pup, Futakuchi giving a small smile and Aone bowing slightly.

"I'll see you guys later." Kogane said over his shoulder, stopping suddenly as Moniwa crouched down beside him.

"Look after this little kitty." The man smiled, patting the pup's head. The beta gave a reassuring bark before taking off into the grass, the kitten right behind him.

"Your family seems nice." Hinata commented, seeing a flustered expression come up on the beta's face.

"I've never really called them my family before." He admitted.

"Well, they're not related by blood or bond but I'd say they're still family, I think of my humans and Yama as family." He replied softly.

The pup smiled brightly. "I guess you're right." He murmured. The revelation seemed to please the beta pup. "We're nearly at the lake." He said a few moments later. "I'll see if I can catch his scent but my nose isn't as good as an alphas."

Hinata stared out to the vast expanse of water ahead of them. There were a few pups lounging around the area and one particularly brave pup taking a swim. Although it was a warm day, Hinata knew the water would still be freezing, definitely not to his tastes.

He looked back to Kogane who was sniffing contently through the grass, struggling to pick up a scent. "I can't get anything." He finally sighed, looking to the kitten apologetically. "We'll just have to get closer and see if we can find him." 

The two jogged alongside each other, every step taking them closer and closer to the water. Without warning, Kogane suddenly stopped. This was the first sign that something was wrong. The next were his wide eyes, perked ears and quickly sniffing nose. And finally a howl, but not from him. 

"Fuck." Were the only words Kogane could get out before they saw them, emerging from the trees, five pups; the Johzenji pack, some of them anyway, but at least it wasn't their leader, he was nowhere to be seen.

But Hinata knew there must've been an alpha among them, because Kogane had picked up on their scent. They were close enough that they would definitely pick up on the omega. This was confirmed as the pup out at the front locked eyes with him, sniffing and then howling, catching the attention of all the others.

"We've found ourselves an omega boys." He grinned, the others snarling and barking.

"Get behind me." Kogane instructed and Hinata was quick to follow. With one final fearful look, the beta pup looked back at him and said. "Whatever you do, don't let them grab you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has slight non-con themes but nothing actually happens, just a warning!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hate on the Johzenji boys, I do love them but they were the best ones to use as the ‘bad guys’, especially Terushima and his play boy ways!

Adrenaline and fear were coursing through him, all his instincts set on edge. As an omega his response was always flight over fight but right now he was frozen, limbs refusing to move as he hid himself behind the beta's body.

There were low, warning growls rumbling from the pup's throat, but Hinata could feel him trembling, knew he was just as scared as he was. He was going to protect the omega but realistically he already knew that was impossible, him against four betas and an alpha, certainly not a fair fight.

His ears were pinned flat back against his head, tail finally stilling from its usual wagging as a vicious growl erupted from his throat. "Back off." Kogane grunted, steadying his voice.

"Now now, let's be reasonable." The alpha replied with a coy smile. "You hand over the omega and no one has to get hurt."

"He'll get hurt." Kogane growled, backing up slightly, pushing Hinata with him.

"Not if he acts like a good submissive little omega." The other laughed, the rest of the pack joining in. "Now, do we have a deal?"

"No!" Kogane shouted. He could feel Hinata trembling behind him, there was no chance he'd just give this defenceless kitten to them.

"Then you've chosen the hard way." The alpha pup's face fell, teeth bared as he let out a guttural snarl. "Get 'em boys."

The betas that had been waiting for instructions jumped into action. It was as if the alpha already knew he didn't need to intervene for the rest of the pack to take Kogane down.

"Run." Kogane said quickly, glancing back at Hinata.

"What?" The kitten asked timidly, unsure if he had heard the other correctly.

"Run!" He exclaimed louder, looking desperately back at the omega. "I'll hold the off, just run and don't stop."

Hinata didn't need to be told a third time. He was off, as fast as his limbs could carry him. He looked back quickly, seeing Kogane being swarmed by beta pups. He stood his ground for a good few moments, clawing and biting any of them that came too close, but with the overwhelming number of them, he found himself pinned to the ground, sharp claws digging into him, jaws bared at his neck in a silent threat. Hinata heard a sickening yelp from Kogane as he tried to break free from their grasp and earned a bite to his shoulder to keep him in line. And then came a roaring bark from the alpha.

"Keep the beta pinned, don't let the omega get away." He instructed. Two of the betas held Kogane against the floor whilst the others, along with the alpha himself, took chase after Hinata. The kitten knew he was fast but with three pups baring down on him and the added stress of not knowing where to go, he could feel himself losing breath. He lost his footing as his hand fell into a small ditch, and he tripped over himself, eventually recovering and continuing to run. But it was too late. His eyes widened in fear as he felt a strong jaw clamp around his tail. He let out a loud yowl as it tugged him back slightly before he stumbled and tripped, falling into the grass in a heap.

The two betas appeared above him first, snarling with their teeth bared, followed quickly by the alpha who looked utterly smug.

"What have we here? A kitten?" He mused, watching with amusement as the kitten rolled over onto his front and crouched, ears pinned flat back as he hissed at the three of them. "Oh, the boss is really gonna like you."

The two betas encroached on him from either side and Hinata did the only he could. He swiped at one of them with sharp claws, catching his cheek and hearing him yelp out in pain. That was all it took for the alpha to take charge. He pounced on the kitten, pinning him to the floor from behind. 

Sharp fangs closed around the kitten's ear, not enough to puncture but it still hurt. The alpha gave a quick yank on it and heard the omega wail.

"Stop, please stop." He begged, feeling tears stinging his eyes. The jaws unclenched quickly and he heard a low rumbling laugh from above him.

"That's better kitten." He murmured lowly. "That's a good omega, begging for an alpha." He could hear the smirk in the other's voice and he let out an uncomfortable whimper.

A nose nudged at the back of his neck and he heard the pup laugh again as he brought a long wet tongue to lick across the same spot. It sent a shiver through the kitten, knowing that the marks his alpha left on him were being touched by another.

"Looks like you've already been claimed." He hummed thoughtfully and for one brief second, Hinata thought they might let him go. "No matter, the boss won't mind." He whimpered again, of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"Please, I don't want any trouble." He whined, in a last ditch attempt to make an escape. "I just want to find my alpha."

"Don't worry kitten." The other cooed maliciously. Hinata's eyes widened as he felt the alpha grind against his ass. "Our boss will take good care of you."

Hinata let out a chocked sob as the alpha got off of him. He was about to sprint off but the two betas moved in front of him blocking the way. He was cowering, limbs shaking uncontrollably as he felt a tug at his harness, the alpha having snatched it between his teeth.

Hinata let out a small protesting hiss as he was dragged along beside the other, the beta pups nipping at him from behind whenever he dared to stop moving.

He was pulled over towards the lake, the three pups leading him into the dense shrubbery. The rocks he had previously thought would be fun to climb now seemed daunting as the stood before him. The alpha pup had let go of him but they had cornered him, the only way to go was up.

"Go on." The alpha growled. Hinata had his tail tucked between his legs as he began to climb the slopping, occasionally jagged rocks. When he emerged at the top he saw two pups lounging on the flattened rock in the shade of a cascading willow tree that fell off over the side of the rock and into the water below.

"Boss, we've found you an omega." The alpha said, one of the pups raising their head. 

Hinata froze. The alpha's almond coloured eyes fell on him instantly, a lascivious smirk appearing on his lips. He had an undercut and spiked blonde hair with a small tuft falling across his forehead, cocked ears and tail the same colour. He got up, his muscular body so much more obvious than when he had been lying down.

"What've you brought me, Bobata?" He asked deeply, stalking closer towards them. He grinned down at the omega who was looking back at him with wide brown eyes. "Come and have a look at this, Futamata."

The other smaller pup raised his head and got up. As soon as he approached, the kitten could smell he was an alpha too.

"Is that?" He asked slowly, inspecting a little closer. "A kitten?"

"It would seem so." Terushima mused, eyes dark as he stared him down. Hinata had never felt so much like prey before. After a small pause the alpha finally spoke again. "Good job boys, why don't you leave me and the omega alone."

"Sure thing boss." Bobata replied dutifully, waiting for Futamata to join him before they left.

"Enjoy, boss." The smaller alpha hummed casually, throwing the other a sly grin over his shoulder.

Terushima began circling around the kitten, inspecting him throughly. The main thing that he noted was the omega's size. He was much smaller than all the omega pups he had tried his luck with at the park.

"Well I never, a kitten." He said sensually, far too close for Hinata's comfort. The smell of the alpha was invading his nostrils and setting him on edge. "Ive not seen you around here before little one." 

Hinata trembled at the tone of his voice, lustful and foreboding, making him stutter out his next sentence. "I-uh, I'm... ah~"

The alpha let out a small chuckle, bringing his mouth close to the kitten's ear. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" A dark look flashed in the alpha's eyes with a smug grin to accompany it. "How about you play with me for a bit pretty kitty?"

He had to say something, as tight as his voice felt in his throat. "I-I already have an alpha." He finally replied nervously.

Another chuckled from the alpha. "I can smell that." He thrummed sensually in the kitten's ear. "But he doesn't have to know."

Hinata felt his hair stand on end. The alpha really didn't care if omegas were mated or not. The kitten let out an involuntary hiss in defence, his position poised for if the alpha decided to attack.

"No need for that kitten." He chuckled, eyes squinting as they raked over the kitten's small form. "I don't want to hurt you, I just want to make you feel good."

"No!" The words came out strangled from the omega's throat. His heart was hammering so hard he could almost hear it in his ears.

"No?" A long tongue came to lick across the alpha's lips as he looked down with a hard glare, looking like he was ready to devour the omega. "C'mon kitten, don't you wanna know what it's like to be with a real alpha?"

Without thought, he lunged. No one was going to insult his alpha like that, especially not an alpha like this. His claws swiped but somehow missed their mark and within seconds he was letting out a choked breath as the wind was knocked out of him. He found himself pinned on his back, staring up into lidded, feral looking eyes.

"Kitty's got claws." He smirked, leaning his head low so that their faces were mere inches apart. "I like 'em a bit feisty but omegas should know when to be submissive for an alpha."

The alpha flashed a set of sharp fangs towards him and the omega bared his neck instinctively. He didn't want to, but the pheromones the alpha was exuding were now rolling off him, invading his nose and senses, all he could do was let his head fell back pliantly, do as the alpha wanted.

Terushima let out a pleased hum, loosening his grip on the kitten's wrists. He leaned in closer, sniffing deeply around the omega's scent glands. The kitten had his own distinctly sweet smell, even nicer than the omega pups he had mounted, but there was another scent mingling with it, musky and strong, alpha. He let out a carnal growl.

"Your alpha has left quite the mark, pet." He murmured, bringing his tongue to swipe up the pale column of his neck. Hinata shuddered at the touch, eyes squeezing shut in anguish. "We'll just have to change that."

The kitten mewled softly, turning his head away so he wouldn't have to see the sensuous look the alpha was giving him or the way his cock was now hard and straining beneath loose shorts.

He refused to present for the pup but it seems he didn't have to. Terushima was already grinding against his clothed ass, hips shifting low so he could keep the omega pinned flat on his back. His cock was heavy and twitching between his legs as he let out an animalistic grunt, breath hot against the kitten's neck where he placed a few precise nips. Hinata whined in disgust, not wanting anyone but his mate to touch him like that. 

"Why don't you make some pretty noise for me kitten?" It was a demand more than a request. Hinata pressed his lips together tight, wrapping his tail around his own thigh to keep it out of the way of being trampled by the alpha and his frantic movements, trying to take what he wanted from the omega.

He finally lets out a pained mewl as claws dug into his wrists. He felt his gut twist at the scent of the alpha's arousal. It just reminded him there was only one way this would go, he couldn't fight back and wasn't strong enough even if he wanted to.

"I suggest you start making noise unless you want me to start leaving marks." The alpha growled, any sentiment of sensuality gone. This was just pure alpha aggressive dominance and the other wouldn't be happy if he was disobeyed.

Hinata's whole body tensed at the words and the sharp fangs that were now pressed to the side of his neck. He didn't want marks other than his alpha's on his neck, especially if there was a chance of them scarring and being left on him permanently. He let out a fearful whimper and then a shaky mewl, body still trembling even when the pup drew away from his neck.

He felt the heavy weight lift off of him but he was quickly being pulled over onto his front with the use of his harness and pinned down again. Now the alpha had him in the prefect position to mount him, with the kitten's knees tucked up under his body so his ass was somewhat pressed up. The only thing in the way were clothes and for once Hinata was grateful for the clouded judgement pup's seemed to have when they found themselves frantically rutting against an omega.

The alpha's teeth sunk into the back of his crop top and he gave a violent pull, the kitten hearing the fabric tear. He was sure there would be a hole left there. He could still feel the pup's cock, hard and heated where it was pressed up against him, grinding just below his tail.

The kitten forced out a mewling whine to appease the alpha who was panting against the back of his neck. After a few minutes of mindlessly grinding against the kitten, the pup let out a low grunt as he pushed himself off the smaller body beneath him. Hinata then felt a wet tongue trailing up the back of his bare thigh before teeth latched around the fabric of his shorts.

A deep voice sounded from behind him, tone coming out sneering. "Let's see what's underneath kitten, and see if you taste as good as you smell."

The kitten mewled throatily in protest, claws scrapping across the rocks beneath his hands. With the way the pup was tugging and shaking his head as he tried to pull the shorts down, he was sure they would be ripped to shreds. The fabric pulled roughly against his tail, making him cry out sharply. Just as the material lowered to his hips, he heard a resoundingly loud growl.

All movements stopped and Hinata raised his head from the ground, ears perking as he looked back over his shoulder. He felt tears begin to well in his eyes at the sight.

"Yama." He mewled hoarsely, throat now feeling sore.

His alpha was stood behind them, teeth bared and eyes fiery. He could smell his alpha's enticing scent rolling off him, invading his nostrils and calming him. 

Terushima released his jaws, turning away from the omega to face the other pup, a smug smirk appearing on his face.

"So, you're this little kitty's alpha." He grinned wickedly, flashing sharp fangs at the other as if in challenge. "Tobio, isn't it? You never mentioned you had an omega before, especially one so cute."

Hinata could already hear the low rumbling noise coming from the back of his alpha's throat. He didn't know how Kageyama was keeping any of his composure at this point. "And I wonder why that is." He spat back furiously.

An infuriating smirk appeared on the other's face. "Well you don't need to worry." He hummed snarkily, as if trying to rile the other pup up more. "I was just showing him what a real alpha is."

A low snarl came from Kageyama. "Touch him again and you'll regret it." Hinata knew that was a definite threat, there was no way his alpha would back down, he was probably trying to be as civil as he could bare so his omega didn't get caught in the crossfire.

"Oh, will I now?" Terushima breathed out a heavy chuckle. Clearly he thought the younger alpha was no match for him despite the other pup's larger size.

"Just back away." Kageyama growled slowly. He was giving him one final chance to retreat.

"I don't think so, I already know this kitten is gonna be the best fuck I've had." He sneered, standing squarely as he faced the younger alpha head on. "I'm not gonna let him go without a fight."

The next few moments were a blur. Kageyama lunging forward, Terushima rising up on his haunches, fangs and claws and vicious snarls. It was chaos. 

Kageyama was on top of the older alpha, claws lashing at his skin, and fangs sinking into his shoulder. With tremendous effort, Terushima threw him off, the pup landing against stone with a heavy thud.

Hinata's eyes widened with shock, feeling himself tremble at the thought of his alpha getting hurt... because of him. "Yama!" He exclaimed, trying to come to his alpha's side, but he was stopped by a commanding growl.

"Stay back, Shoyo." He instructed as he got back up on aching limbs. He didn't want his omega getting hurt. The kitten backed off, backing up close to the edge of the rocky ledge.

Before Kageyama could properly compose himself, the other alpha was on him again, knocking him back to the floor, flat on his back. Kageyama let out a guttural noise as fangs dung into his shoulder. With some force he shoved the other alpha off him with his feet and flipped their positions. He got his jaws around the other's throat, hearing him let out a small yelp before he snarled something vicious and clawed at the younger pup's face.

To avoid the assault Kageyama had to jerk his head back, releasing the other's neck, giving him the opportunity to get the upper hand which he took gladly. This time he was the one sinking sharp teeth into the back of the younger's neck, pinning him to the rough surface with his jaws.

Kageyama's ears were pinned flat back as he decided his next move. If he tried to move his head or upper body, the other alpha's fangs would sink deeper into his flesh. Before he could decide he felt the pressure suddenly releasing from his neck and a pained whimper. He peered up, seeing his omega positioned defensively, spine curved up and tail flicking with discomfort. Hinata was stood, staring daringly at the offending alpha, who now had a slash of claw marks across his face.

"You little bitch." Terushima practically roared, teeth gritted as he stalked towards the omega. 

He leapt at the kitten but Kageyama was too quick, intercepting the other alpha, their bodies colliding as both of them fell to the ground, rolling around in a battle of strength, each trying to pin the other down. Claws scrapped across backs, the distinct tear of clothing ringing in the kitten's ears as he watched on in stunned silence. He'd seen Kageyama defend him countless time, including today and his jealousy already made something primal settle within the kitten. So now, with his alpha, physically fighting for him, he could feel a hot flush spread throughout his body.

Kageyama had Terushima struggling against his grip on the floor. The younger pup had grabbed him by the collar, pulling his head off the floor and hearing the other snarl out in anger. There was a hard kick to his stomach, forcing a choked grunt from the younger's mouth. His jaw unclenched and Terushima's head dropped to the rocky ground with a heavy thud, a sharp yelp leaving his lips.

"I give up." He whined defeatedly, the back of his head throbbing from where it had contacted with the floor.

Kageyama still stared down at him, eyes burning with anger, his upper lip drawn back to reveal his fangs, a threat reminding the other alpha that he was still in fight mode. After a few more moments of the older alpha whining and whimpering, he finally drew back, releasing him from his grip.

"Then leave." He grunted, giving a final snarl and a bark, watching as Terushima got up with his tail between his legs.

Kageyama turned to his omega, face soft when he saw the kitten staring at him lips parted and face flushed a light shade of pink. He approached him quickly, bumping their heads together before licking across his face. He could feel the kitten still trembling beneath his touch. Hinata pressed himself close to his alpha, desperately taking in his scent. 

"Yama... I~" He began to stammer but was cut off when a sickening yelp came from his alpha. He saw pain rising on his features as Terushima bit into the back of his neck. He'd tricked them, he played dirty. He'd never intended to let the kitten go that easily, he'd just needed a chance to get the upper hand again.

His alpha fought back with all his might, dislodging the other pup from his back and swinging around swiftly to face him. He was wearing a sneering smile, he knew his cunning plan had worked. He was lunging at the younger again, slamming him out of the way with his full body weight. Kageyama fell to the floor in a heap, limbs aching as he tried to push himself up.

"Shoyo." He tried to say, voice tight. He watched through bleary eyes as the other alpha stalk towards his terrified omega.

Hinata backed away slowly, until he felt his left leg dip away beneath him. He pulled it back frantically, looking back over his shoulder to see where the edge of the rock dropped away, into the water below. It wasn't a far way down but he certainly didn't want to end up in the water.

"You're going to pay for that." Terushima spat, eyes burning with fury. The gashes across his face weren't deep but there were fours distinctive marks. The other alpha was upon him in seconds, forcing him down and growling deeply in his ear. "Looks like your alpha couldn't save you little kitten." Hinata shivered, letting out a shaky mewl in fear. "Now, be a good omega."

"I thought I told you, that if you touched him again, you'd regret it." A rumbling snarl ripped through the air behind them and Terushima looked back, eyes narrowing as he looked to Kageyama, who had managed to haul himself to his feet.

"Still standing are you?" He smirked. This smug demeanour disappeared a second later though, as Kageyama was pouncing at him.

Terushima swung around quickly, knocking the omega with his back end and pushing him off balance. The kitten tumbled, claws scrapping at stone as he felt the ground disappear beneath him. There was nowhere for his claws to find purchase on the hard surface, so it slipped beneath his fingers despite his desperate scrabbling.

He let out a final shrill meow, the last thing he saw being Kageyama's head turning frantically to look for his omega and his eyes widening before he was plummeting down, landing in the water below with a loud splash as he was plunged beneath.

He heard the faint call of his name as he was wrapped in the cold of the water. He struggled to swim to the surface, his only times in water being in the warm bath. This was nothing like that. His limbs moved instinctively, thrashing in the water until he finally broke through the surface long enough to take a deep breath before he was submerged again, struggling against the heavy drag on his body. 

He vaguely registered a splash coming from close by but couldn't concentrate properly on anything other than trying to get back above water. His eyes stung and his chest ached from trying to hold in his breath. He was flailing desperately, until he felt himself being pulled to the surface by the back of his harness. He took a deep spluttering breath as his head rose above the water, hands paddling rapidly to keep him afloat.

That didn't matter a few moments later though as he felt a body beneath him lifting him up out of the water. He looked beneath him, seeing himself being carried on Kageyama's strong back. He dug his claws lightly into the alpha's broad shoulders to stop himself from slipping back into the water.

"Hold on, I'll get you out of here." The pup managed to say, his breathing heavy and laboured from having to swim and carry the kitten's weight at the same time to get them both safely back to the water's edge. It didn't take long with the quick and efficient strokes the pup took. When he finally managed to haul them both out of the water, he collapsed, the kitten still clinging to his back.

After a few heavy breaths from the both of them, the pup spoke. "We need to teach you how to swim." Kageyama chuckled, panting to catch his breath.

"Yama, you saved me." The kitten mewled lightly, still in disbelief at what had happened.

The pup looked back over his shoulder, seeing and orange head of hair resting there. "Of course I did, you think I'm just gonna let something bad happen to you?" He hummed softly, swiping his long tongue across the kitten's cheek. "I'm so sorry, Sho, this is my fault, I left you alone."

Hinata sprung from his back quickly, moving around the front of the pup so he could look him in the eyes."It's not your fault, Tobio!" He exclaimed quickly."I'm the one that ran off, just because I wanted to chase a squirrel." He mumbled the last part in embarrassment.

"Dumbass." Kagayama chuckled softly, giving a fond shake of his head. "I'm just glad you're okay." The pup tugged him close, hearing his omega still breathing erratically. He wanted to comfort the kitten and let him know it was all going to be alright. 

A small shiver raked Hinata's body. Despite the hot day, his short plunge into the water had made him cold. His hair clung wetly to his head and clothes to his body, as did Kageyama's. He was sure they would both dry out soon enough though with the sun shining down on them. 

Kageyama gave one of those full body shakes that pups always do before trying to dry off his omega with his tongue. 

"He didn't hurt you did he?" He heard his mate ask quietly as if he were scared of the answer.

"No." Hinata tried to say reassuringly but his voice was still shaky. "I'm alright now you're here, Tobio." He buried his face into the pup's neck, taking in the familiar, comforting scent. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Don't apologise kitten, I'm just happy you're back with me now." He murmured softly, nibbling lightly at his ear. Hinata leaned into the touch and purred, tensed muscles finally relaxing.

That is until they both heard heavy bounding steps and guttural barks. Kageyama was quick to move in front of his omega, ready to protect. A low growl rolled in the back of his throat as they saw Terushima stood before them again.

This time he wasn't going to give the other a chance to back down, he'd given him enough chances. He instantly charged at the other, both of them rearing up as they clashed, jaws snapping and claws thrashing. Kageyama was ferocious, throaty growls reverberating loudly.

Hinata could see the flex of Kageyama's muscles beneath his clothing with each intricate movement and he squeezed his thighs together. He could feel that heat burning through him again and settling deep in his stomach. He whimpered as a bout of slick slipped between his legs. Watching his alpha fight for him like this, it was attractive as hell. He wanted him, needed him.

He stared entranced as Kageyama forced the aggressing alpha to the floor, pining him there even whilst he struggled back with considerable strength. His alpha was so strong, so powerful, so dominating. He felt the flush rise up his cheeks and his tail raise on instinct, already prepared for his alpha to claim him.

The battle was already won. Kageyama was unrelenting as he sank his teeth into the other pup's shoulder again, hearing him wail and howl. He finally released the alpha's shoulder from his clenched jaws, a small amount of blood dripping from his fangs.

"You are not going to touch my omega again, you will not go near him again, understood?" He growled right in the other alpha's face. Terushima just whined in pain, head thrown back. With a roaring bark, Kageyama asked again. "Understood?"

"Yes." He whimpered, cowering away from the other.

"Then get the fuck out of here." He spat, removing his weight from the other pup and watching as he rolled onto his front, getting up onto his limbs and starting to limp off, his ears flat and tail tucked between his legs. Kageyama gave a few aggressive barks after him as he slowly walked away, just for good measure.

Within seconds, Hinata was pressed up against him, purring and rubbing his body along his side. The alpha caught the distinct smell of arousal wafting off of his omega. He turned his head, looking at the kitten with a dark gaze.

"Sho." He hummed, breath getting heavier. He sniffed again, taking in the strong scent and feeling his cock twitch beneath his shorts.

"Yama." The kitten purred back, moving around the front of his alpha so he could rub his neck against the pup's. His movements were frantic as he pressed their skin together, desperately wanting his alpha to scent him. He needed his scent all over him. He moved up to one of the pup's sensitive ears and whispered sensually. "I need you."

The pup let out a shuddering breath. His omega needed him, he could smell that already, but hearing him say it, his alpha instincts flared. Hinata leaned in close, lips ghosting across the pup's.

"Please alpha." He mewled, looking to him with such desperation that he had to take a deep breath to steady himself.

"Come with me, Shoyo." He said deeply, leaning down to lick a thick strip up the kitten's neck. Hinata whimpered at the touch, spreading his legs wider. "I'll take care of you kitten, but not here, come on."

Reluctantly, Hinata pulled away, following next to his alpha as close as he could. The pup lead him along the bank of the lake until they were back in the cover of the thick shrubbery and trees. They hugged the edge of the rocks rising above them until they came to a small alcove. Kageyama tucked himself into the small indent in the rocks, encouraging his omega to follow.

"We're covered here." He murmured in a hushed tone, shifting closer to the kitten. He leaned in pressing his lips against his omega's and slipping his long tongue into his heated mouth, both of them sliding against each other's. 

He let himself be pushed to the floor by the kitten who climbed into his lap, sitting his ass right on top of his hard cock. His omega rolled his hips against Kageyama, craning his head down so he could rub their necks together. He moved against the alpha with frenzied movements, craving his scent and touch.

"Please Yama, need your scent... everywhere." He whined, nipping at his alpha's scent glands as if trying to draw it out of him. He went back to wildly rubbing against him, purring and mewling, giving occasional small kitten licks to prickling skin. "Need your scent inside, please." Kageyama let out a rumbling noise from his throat. His omega was so desperate for him, begging so beautifully. "Need your knot, please alpha."

In an instant their positions were flipped, Hinata letting out a small noise as he was pressed down on his back in the dirt. Kageyama's hips dropped so he could grind against his omega, pressing his face into his neck and taking in the sickly sweet scent. "Desperate aren't you, kitten?" He sighed lustfully, groaning throatily as Hinata tipped his head back for him, baring the creamy expanse of skin.

"Yes, Yama." He keened, shivering as more slick slipped from his hole. "I only want to smell of you."

"Mmm, you've got a lot of scents on you kitten, they're still strong even though you fell in the water." He murmured deeply against his heated neck. "How many pups have you met today?"

"Ngh... I don't know." He whimpered, mind hazy from arousal.

"Too many." His alpha answered for him with a grunt. "I only want my scent on you."

"Please." The kitten begged, tilting his head to the side, silently asking the alpha to scent him. Kageyama willingly nipped at his neck, before leaning in and rubbing his neck against the kitten's. Hinata could feel the low rumbles vibrating in the pup's throat as he attentively scented his omega, so he bared only his scent.

"We'll get that alpha's dirty scent off of you." He growled, tongue laving hotly across his omega's skin. Hinata whined throatily, nodding when the words got caught in his throat. "How dare he touch what isn't his."

Hinata mewled desperately, arching his neck into the alpha's touch. "Please Yama, I feel filthy." He purred softly. "So dirty without your scent."

"Mmm purr for me kitten, you sound so pretty." He grunted, hips rolling quicker against his mate. He only pulled away from the kitten's neck when their scents had mingled, the only thing he could smell being his omega's sweet, enticing scent and his own musky one. "There you go, Sho." He hummed, pressing a small kiss where the omega's neck met his jaw.

"Thank you, Tobio." He purred, eyes slipping shut. The alpha stopped his frantic grinding and backed off of Hinata, the kitten quickly turning over onto his front and forcing his hips into the air. "Need you in me, alpha." He trilled. "Please wreck me."

He stared back at Kageyama with lust filled eyes, legs spread, tail raised and hips wiggling enticingly. The pup let out a huffing grunt, pressing his face into the omega's rear, inhaling deeply, the hint of sweet slick apparent even through his tight shorts.

The kitten gasped as assertive nips were given to the backs of his spread thighs, rising up to where his ass was half on display because of the ludicrously short shorts. Teeth grabbed at the hem of the fabric, tugging it down gently so as to not irritate the kitten's tail.

The alpha's eyes rolled up as the full scent of the omega hit his sensitive nose. When he'd tugged the shorts halfway down his thighs he took a second to admire. The backs of the kitten's thighs and hole were covered in slick which gleamed against his skin. He ran the tip of his tongue through a particularly large glob that was rolling lower and lower down his leg, humming at the taste.

"You've got the prettiest little pussy, baby." He groaned, pressing his face between his cheeks and running his tongue through the dripping slick. He smelled so good, tasted so good. "And it's all mine."

Hinata moaned lightly as the pup's long tongue laved across his hole before dipping inside. "Just yours, alpha." He agreed with a small whine. "Your omega."

Kageyama growled, feeling possessiveness rise up in him again, despite his omega now being safe from the other alpha. The images of Terushima on top of his omega flashed into his mind and he let out an instinctual growl.

The pup quickly wriggled his shorts down until they were around his own thighs, large cock springing free and bobbing mid-air. He grunted at the ache in his legs, which were still sore from the fight, as he raised up and mounted the omega. The breathy mewls the kitten was giving were too tempting not to though.

He let his long tongue trail up the length of his spine until it came to flick across the marks left by him on the back of his neck. Hinata whined and pressed the front of his body into the ground, rear end pushing back against the alpha. Kageyama shifted his hips upwards, cock sliding between the kitten's pert cheeks and resting on the cleft of his ass.

"Yama please." Hinata mewled impatiently. "Need you inside." 

The alpha grunted against his skin, pulling his hips back and pressing them forward until the tip of his cock teased at his slicked hole. When another breathy beg came from his omega he couldn't hold back anymore. He thrust forward, the kitten gasping for air as his body rocked with the sudden movement.

As the pup began to pull out, Hinata let out a blissful little sigh at finally being filled. His cheek rested against the dirt as Kageyama began to rock his hips back and forth, steadily at first, until he had his omega, whining, trilling, mewling out, desperate for more. So he gave it to him. His next thrust had the kitten throwing his head back and crying out loudly, legs trembling as he tried to spread them wider but being stopped by the pull of the shorts around his thighs.

Kageyama snarled, nipping at his omega's shoulder when he felt his walls clenching around his cock. He set a much tougher pace now, Hinata moaning and meowing prettily as his most sensitive spots were hit over and over again. He relished in the feeling of his alpha's teeth scraping across his skin, the heavy weight on his back and the cock driving into his needy hole. He felt safe, protected, claimed and he loved it, needed his alpha to know he was his and his alone.

"So worked up for me, kitten." The pup rumbled lowly against one of his shoulder blades, nipping at it through the ripped fabric of his crop top. "Did you like seeing me fight for you?"

Hinata wailed, squeezing his eyes shut and nodding his head. "Yes alpha." He cried out, rocking back against the vigorous snapping of the other's hips. "You're so strong, so domineering, thank you for protecting me alpha." He purred, already baring the back of his neck to his mate. He wanted to show him how grateful he was and how submissive he could be for him, for the superior alpha.

He felt himself leaking more, slick aiding the pup's slide and producing an obscene squelching sound each time he pushed into the kitten's pliant body. Apart from his heat he'd never felt so desperate to be claimed and filled, wanting nothing more than for his alpha to leave his mark all over him until there was no doubt about who he belonged to.

Hinata couldn't help the loud yowl that escaped him as his back arched towards the ground, his whole body tensing as he shot small streams of cum across the dirt beneath him. He panted heavily, barely able to catch his breath as Kageyama continued his rapid thrusting. The alpha let out a low groan as wet walls clamped tightly around him before slowly releasing again.

"Came already, Sho?" He breathed teasingly, tugging the kitten's head back by pulling at his hair with his teeth.

"Felt so good, Tobio." He mewled, body shaking beneath the alpha's muscular form. His voice was hoarse already from all the loud noises he had been making, he sounded wrecked.

"I want you to cum on my knot though, kitten." He hummed, tone gravelly and deep. "Can you do that?"

"Yes, alpha, want to cum on your knot." He answered breathily, his small cock already twitching back to life between his legs. There was no doubt he would cum when his alpha knotted him, he always did. The stretch of his hole, the guttural noises the pup made and the feeling of being claimed always pushed him over the edge.

Kageyama was rocking his hips with purpose now, angling up so he could repeatedly hit the same spot inside the omega over and over again. Hinata mewled and moaned, claws digging into the soil as his prostate was abused by the blunt tip of his alpha's cock.

The kitten felt so overwhelmed. His alpha's scent surrounded him, enveloped him until it was the only thing he could think about. He moaned, high-pitched and breathy at the feverish pace the pup was setting, hips slapping roughly against his ass, the sound echoing off of the rocky walls.

Kageyama groaned wildly, biting down possessively into the back of his omega's neck and locking his jaw there, hearing the kitten mewling profusely at the feeling. That's when Hinata felt the pup's knot, flaring at the base of his cock and pressing up against him with each rapid forward thrust. He was so close to getting what he wanted.

He started rocking rhythmically back against the other, sinking back onto his cock each time his hips would snap into him. It had the alpha's cock plunging into him even harder. The kitten's walls clenched and spasmed frantically around the pup, trying to draw his knot out of him.

"Feels like you're trying to suck me in, kitten." He panted, momentarily releasing the back of the omega's neck before latching on again. 

"Yes alpha, need you inside me." He moaned in return. He was clamping down so hard around the pup that it was making it difficult to pull out anymore. The way his insides pulsated and massaged around him almost meant he didn't have to though. He felt like the omega could draw his knot out of him without him even having to move. He still did though, pleased by the noises the kitten would make each time he reached that place deep inside him.

Hinata's ears twirled and twitched frantically before settling back against his head, carefully listening to the grunts and animalistic groans coming from the pup, only slightly muffled by his skin. The kitten was breathing raggedly as his trembling body was rutted into continuously. 

Kageyama pulled away from his neck, licking his lips and panting heavily, relishing in the drag of his cock against wet insides. He could feel his knot, heated and swollen, ready to claim his omega at any moment. He nipped at the tip of the kitten's ear, earning a pretty mewl in response. He went back to the kitten's neck when he felt him clenching tightly around him.

Hinata arched into his alpha, yowling desperately. His eyes were screwed shut as his forehead dropped into the dirt, tail flicking and vibrating as pleasure overtook him. He couldn't even think straight. All he could concentrate on was his alpha.

"Knot me Yama, need you to mark my insides." He purred out frantically, desperate for his alpha to mark him fully, wholly.

The pup growled low and sultry, fangs tightening his grip on the omega's neck. He pressed him into the ground, strong chest flush against the kitten's slim back. His large arms squeezed at his sides, hoping to make his omega feel safe.

"Good omega." He grunted into his skin, thrusts shallowing but becoming more forceful. His hips were pressed close to the kitten's as his pace began to stutter. He thrust forward roughly one last time before his knot locked in place, spreading his omega's hole obscenely wide.

Hinata moaned and choked, body quivering as he came across the ground again. He could feel stream after stream of his alpha's hot cum painting his insides, marking him, claiming him.

The kitten let out a heady, pleased purr at the sensation, his spent cock giving one, last, valiant twitch, before his body went lax beneath the pup. Kageyama released the grip on his neck and comfortingly licked away the blood that was rising to the surface. Hinata sighed softly, content with just letting his alpha lavish him with affection. 

"So good for me, Shoyo." He murmured gently, tail wagging slowly behind him. The kitten felt soothed. The light breaths that tickled his neck made him shiver and giggle, finally raising his head and looking wearily back at the pup.

"Tobio." He purred happily, seeing the other's ears prick as he met his eyes. "Thank you."

"Love you, Sho." Kageyama hummed, leaning in and lightly pressing their lips together.

Hinata gave him a bright smile, reciprocating happily. "Love you too, Yama."

They both rested, waiting for the alpha's knot to go down. It took longer than usual, not that Hinata minded. He was happy his insides would be thoroughly marked by his alpha.

The pup finally lifted his weight off of his omega, cock slipping messily from the kitten's now puffy, red hole, a small trickle of cum leaking out. Kageyama cleaned the small mess with his tongue before tugging the kitten's tight fitting shorts up to cover his decency.

"Could you help me?" He asked his mate once the other hand fully gotten up on shaky limbs. Hinata looked over at him with a smirk as he saw the pup's now flaccid cock on display.

He moved over, leaning down to help pull his shorts up. Before he did though he squatted beneath his alpha and gave a few small kitten licks to the tip of his cock to clean it.

Kageyama huffed breathily, pouting at the kitten as he gave him a broad smile when he pulled away. He helped the pup wriggle into his shorts the rest off the way until he was also fully covered back up.

"Are you alright now, Shoyo?" He asked softly, nudge his nose into the kitten's hair.

With a small pleased hum, Hinata nodded, leaning into the pup's touch. "More than alright." He muttered, bumping his forehead to his mate's. "Thank you for rescuing me, you looked damn sexy doing it." Kageyama blushed and turned his head away, looking back tentatively when he heard his omega giggle. "I knew you were protective but that was a whole new level."

The pup cocked his head. "You liked that, huh?" 

"Very much." Hinata purred. "But, I'd rather it didn't happen often, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay, I'll be more careful, just as long as you are too." He replied gently, licking across the kitten's face.

"I will." The kitten trilled. "I know not every pup is friendly, but I did meet some nice ones today."

"Well, that alpha won't be coming near you again, so you don't have to worry about that." He said, growling lightly as he remembered back to Terushima.

"I know, you showed him who the true alpha was." Hinata teased, rubbing against his alpha's neck again.

"Mmm, you'll make me hard again, kitten." His voice was deep and sultry.

Hinata pulled away with a grin. "Later, Yama, when we get home."

"Well, it's probably time we head back to Suga and Daichi anyway." The pup replied, quickly padding out of the small alcove and into the trees. The kitten followed after him obediently.

When they finally stepped back out into the sun, Hinata basked in the glow, loving the heat against his skin. He pranced out into the field out ahead of the pup, only stopping when he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Shoyo, Tobio, there you are." It was Iwaizumi who had Kyoutani beside him, the two trotting over to them.

Kyoutani stopped first as he sniffed the air, obviously catching a scent with his nose. "Oh jeez." He exclaimed, Iwaizumi taking a few steps out in front of him.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Iwaizumi asked, taken aback at the sight of the pair.

They were both still damp from their fall into the water, Kageyama having some bruises forming on his skin and Hinata having rips in his clothing.

"Oh, nothing." Kageyama replied plainly. "It's all good now."

The blonde pup pawed at his own nose, desperate to try and block it. "You reek of sex." Kyoutani complained, the scent assaulting his senses.

Hinata looked at the two alpha pup's innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about." He feigned lightly, but looked back over his shoulder and smirked at his own alpha, tossing him a cheeky wink.

Kageyama rolled his eyes but there was a small amused smile on his face. "We were going back to the humans." He instead said, trying to deflect from the previous conversation. "You coming?"

"Sure." Iwaizumi hummed, turning and taking the lead, knowing his way back to the benches.

The four of the ambled back, happily chatting away, Kyoutani making a few crude jabs about the scent still rolling of the pair.

Their owners were deep in conversation by the time they got back, Suga laughing and leaning into Daichi's shoulder. Hinata took off quickly towards them, leaping up onto the small space between where Suga and Kunimi sat and then jumping into his human's lap.

"Hinata!" He exclaimed with a smile, happy to see the kitten safe. He rubbed a hand into the hybrid's hair and was surprised to find it was damp. "Huh? Why're you wet, sweetie? You don't usually like cold water."

"It's hot, Suga, I wouldn't mind cooling off with a little dip in the water right now." Daichi sighed wistfully, fanning his flushed face, tanned skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Suga looked to where Daichi had rolled his sleeves up to his shoulders, so the thick muscles of his biceps were now on display.

"Not the only thing that's hot." Suga smirked deviously.

Daichi flushed an even deeper shade of red and Mustukawa and Hanamaki laughed at him from across the table.

Kageyama came to sit on the floor beside the man, panting heavily; it had gotten hot being out in direct sunlight. Daichi petted his head and chuckled.

"Looks like you went for a swim too, ey Kags?" He hummed, the pup shaking his head again to try and dry it off.

"Maybe it's time for us to head off if these two are getting to hot." Suga suggested, noting the relieved look on his boyfriend's face. He knew the other was feeling way too hot as well.

"Yeah." Daichi agreed quickly, standing up and wiping his brow. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said to the four other men in farewell.

"See you Daichi." Matsukawa replied, leaning over to pet Iwaizumi between his ears.

"Bye Suga-san." Kindaichi waved, exclaiming suddenly as Kyoutani rose up on his hindquarters and rested his upper body in the man's lap.

"It was nice to meet you Sugawara." Kunimi smiled politely.

"You guys too." He replied happily. "Let me know how things go with Oikawa and Iwaizumi."

"Will do, I'll text ya." Hanamaki smirked, giving a small wave. With a few more words of goodbye, the two were off, their hybrids following closely beside them.

"Have you had a good day, Hinata?" Suga asked the kitten as they walked, getting a small mew in response. "Hope you didn't get into too much trouble." The man smiled down at him. The kitten looked up at him with big eyes, before looking over to his alpha. The two glanced at each other knowingly for a moment before both bursting out laughing. 

"Yeah." Hinata giggled. "No trouble at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed if you made it this far!! Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> I will continue with this series and would be happy to write about any of the pairings mentioned in this fic or what might happen between Iwaizumi/Oikawa, etc. But will defo also be writing Bokuaka and Kuroken soon too. I’m always open to suggestions of what you might like to see!!


End file.
